Una Palabra
by K.Oracle
Summary: -Lo mas bello del ser humano, es la infancia...no te importa el clima que halla, siempre sera bueno para echar a volar tu imaginacion-... los summary, no son mi especialidad... en fin, esta historia tiene algo que ver con el Fic, Cuando cierro los ojos..
1. Default Chapter

El cielo despejado, junto con la suave brisa de una tarde de de Verano, pasaban desapercibidos para un chico de escasos 5 años, que con semblante molesto, caminaba por las calles, llenas de personas ordinarias, entre ellas, niños de su edad, los cuales jugueteaban en los jardines. Algunos de ellos habían conseguido abrir una toma de agua que utilizaban los bomberos, buscando refrescarte ante el inclemente calor de ese día.

Los observo por unos minutos, en parte, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que se divertian; no pudo evitar imaginarse el regresar a casa, con las ropas completamente humedas, tal vez un poco de barro en el rostro y manos; por el otro lado, lo que dirian si alguna persona que le conociera, informara de su actitud en casa.

"Puedo dar por hecho que me aniquilarian.- frustrado, se llevo sus pequeñas manos a los bolsillos, dirigiendo una ultima mirada a esos chicos, que estaba seguro, eran mas felices que él.

No tenia realmente, un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar. Nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en un sitio para considerarlo como tal, pues solia mudarse con mucha frecuencia, por cuestiones ajenas a su entendimiento.

Subió con lentitud los escalones de la casa que ahora habitaba, giro el picaporte de la puerta y no se inmuto al cerrarla de golpe. La casa estaría vacia a esas horas. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo… en ocasiones era mejor que tener la mala fortuna de lidiar con los otros habitantes de la casa; los cuales no perdian oportunidad para hacerle sentir mal.

La habitación que ocupaba esta vez, era enorme para un niño de su edad. Ubicada en el otro extremo de la casa, su rutina se reducia a levantarse, desayunar atendido por sus sirvientes, leer durante buena parte de la mañana; dormir… los paseos por el vecindario, eran opcionales; solia darlos cuando el permanecer encerrado, era imposible de soportar, pero siempre al regresar, se sentía peor. Por esos días, lo único que veia, eran familias disfrutando del buen clima y nuevamente su imaginación, se echaba a volar.

"Si tan solo tuviera una familia…- estaba frente a la sala, en donde colgado sobre la chimenea, colgaba un hermoso lienzo-. Un padre y una madre, como las que tienen esos niños".

Se burlo de si mismo ante esos pensamientos… Draco Malfoy, no había sido educado para sentir lastima de si mismo… mucho menos para sentir envidia por los asquerosos hijos de los muggles.

Sangre de magos, heredada por generaciones, recorrian su cuerpo. En un mundo secreto, cuya pureza de sangre, le hacia superior en innumerables aspectos. Draco, a su corta edad, conocia el poder… la sola mencion de su nombre y apellido, le hacian sobresalir de su circulo de amistades.

Disponia de la vida y voluntad de las criaturas que trabajaban a su servicio, elfos en su mayoría, que habitaban esa casa de aspecto muggle. Caminaba con libertad por los pasillos de su mansión; el lo tenia TODO.

Cierta mañana en que caminaba por los jardines, llamo su atención llas risas provenientes del pequeño lago que su padre había mandado construir en el patio trasero; sonaba como la de aquellos niños muggles que corrian unos detrás de otros. Un gesto de asco se dibujo en su pequeña carita, por lo que salio en busca de quien profanaba la tranquilidad de su propiedad.

Retiro algunos matorrales y descubrio a un grupo de niños, mojando sus pies a orillas del lago. Reconocio a la mayoría de ellos; eran chicos que se burlaban de él cuando salia de paseo, todo a causa de las ropas que su madre se empeñaba en hacerle usar. Ahora era su oportunidad de tomar venganza.

Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, los intrusos salieron despavoridos, temerosos de que sus padres se enteracen de su intromisión en la casa mas elegante de esa zona.

"Basuras.- murmuro el niño de platinados cabellos, cuidando que el barro no se adhiriera a sus elegantes ropas.

"Hola.- una niña un poco menor que el, llamo su atención. La pequeña le sonreia desde el pequeño muelle que los elfos construyeran para poder pasar hacia el invernadero de su madre, situado en el centro del lago-. ¿A dónde se han marchado todos?"

"Al mismo lugar que deberias ir tu.- le observo con desprecio-. Muggle…"

"¿A casa?.- pestañeoo confundida, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-. Si el dueño de esta casa nos sorprende, me metere en grandes problemas"

"Entonces, por que no te marchas de una buena vez.- se cruzo de brazos, molesto de la lentitud con la que razonaba la pequeña intrusa.

"Por que este lugar es muy bonito.- se sentó, sumergiendo sus pequeños pies en las cristalinas aguas-. ¿No crees?"

"Claro que no.- se dirigió hacia la pequeña, que mantenia su atención en los peces que nadaban entorno a sus pies-. Marchate"

"¿No tienes calor?.- se volvió a verlo-. Esas ropas parecen muy incomodas"

"Eso a ti no te importa.- la obligo a ponerse en pie, conduciendola hacia la salida-. Vete ya"

"Espera.- forcejeaba con el niño-. Mis zapatos".

"Te los aventare luego.- continuo caminando.

"¡¡No!!.- se libero y regreso al lago, en donde bajo la sombra de un árbol, se calzo los zapatoz-. ¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito mas?"

"¡¡Claro que no!!.- sentencio-. Además, que se marchara, eres tu… ¡¡¡Esta es mi casa!!!"

"¿Tu casa?... –penso en voz alta-. Es muy bonita… en la mia no hay un lago, pero los jardines están repletos de Girasoles que sembraba con mi mama.- sonrió aun mas cuando lo recordo-. Tus flores también son bonitas… cuando mi mama no tiene que trabajar, hace limonada y me pone un sombrero para que no me queme mucho el sol".

"Eso a mi no me interesa.- bufo molesto, por la extraña platica de la niña-. Anda, fuera de mi propiedad"

""¿Tu has sembrado esas flores?.- le miro con detenimiento-. ¿Dónde esta tu mama?... pareces enojado, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?... ¿Siempre están así de limpias tu ropas?"

"¡¡¡Tu me molestas!!!.- exploto-. Parece que solo tienes preguntas en la cabeza, que te impiden escuchar lo que te digo… te exijo que abandones mi jardin"

"¿Te enojaste?.- se puso en pie-. No deberias"

"¿Y por que no?.- encaro a la niña.

"Por que parece adulto.- rio divertida-. Y eso es feo, por que ellos son aburridos… tienen pelo en el rostro… no tienen tiempo para jugar, ni para observar las cosas importantes de la vida"

"Esas son idioteces.- la sonrisa de su "visita" se songelo-. Madura, niña"

"¡¡No lo son!!.- exclamo indignada-. ¡¡Yo lo he visto!!"

"Crece…- se burlo.

"Dime una sola cosa buena de los adultos.- exigio la niña.

"Se duermen tarde…- respondió triunfante, al dejar sin argumentos a la pequeña.

"No es justo.- sus ojitos se tornaron cristalinos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar-. ¡¡Eres malo!!"

Draco no podía creer lo que veia, la pequeña intrusa, había estallado en lagrimas, dejandolo si saber que actitud asumir. Lentamente se acerco a ella, e intento consolarla, mas como cualquier niño pequeño, la niña se puso en pie y lo empujo, haciendole caer en el suelo humedo, manchando sus ropas con el lodo.

"¡¡Demonios!!.- grito furioso, pero la niña, lucia mas tranquila-. Eso me saco por tonto".

"Te lo mereces.- le enseño la lengua, antes de apartar unos matorrales que revelaron el lugar por donde habían entrado los niños.

"¡¡Largo!!.- bramo una vez mas, poniendose en pie, observando con detenimiento sus ropas-. Miserable muggle"

"Yo no me llamo muggle.- la pequeña asomo su rostro entre los matorrales-. Mi nombre es Jane"

"Fenómeno…- le sostuvo la mirada-. Eres extraña, niña muggle".

"Pues no me importa.- sonrió burlona.

Era cerca de la media noche, cuando Draco desitio en permanecer despierto. Se había negado a cambiar sus ropas, esperando en la sala el arribo de sus padres. Mas ninguno se inmuto de su presencia, por lo que, como ya era costumbre, Dobby, el elfo mas joven la servidumbre, se encargo de llevarlo a su habitación.

Cuando abrio los ojos, se encontraba en su limpia y comoda cama. Vestido con su fina pijama, percatándose que el traje del día anterior, se encontraba limpio y planchado, colgando en su guardarropa.

Con cierta tristeza, calzo sus pies con las pantuflas que se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de su cama. Tomo la bata que estaba en el sillón y bajo hacia el comedor, en donde ya le esperaba su desayuno.

-Sus padres se habían marchado ya -

"Al amo le apetecera desayunar.- Dobby se le acerco temeroso.

"¿Quién fue el que me llevo a mi cuarto?.- una leve ilusion, aun latia en su pecho-. ¿Acaso mi padre o madre?"

"Fue Dobby, señor.- bajo el rostro-. Dobby lo subió y acomodo en su cama. Después se encargo de limpiar sus ropas. Dobby es el responsable de atenderlo…"

Sin mas, Draco regreso a su cuarto, esa tarde iria a su casa, la unica persona que parecía tener interés en su existencia.

"El Profesor Snape, le espera.- Dobby con el temor a flor de piel, interrumpió los pensamientos de su amo, que llevaba largo rato observando desde su balcon.

"Ahora bajo.- no sentía animo alguno para humillar al elfo; detalle que la criatura no paso por alto, pues estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos que recibia por parte del pequeño mago.

Al pie de la magnifica escalera principal, Severus Snape aguardaba por el dueño de esa mansión; por alguna extraña razón había aceptado darle clases particulares al unigénito Malfoy; sus fríos y oscuros ojos, estaban atentos en la pequeña figura que descendia con elegancia cada uno de los escalones; no pudo negar el parecido increíble que Draco tenia con Lucius Malfoy, ni mucho menos que esa esa mañana, su alumno parecía inmerso en su propio mundo.

"Fijate bien lo que haces.- exclamo Snape, cuando Draco derramo el tintero-. Tu padre me cuestionar diariamente por tus progresos… seria ridiculo decirle tu falta de atención al derramar la tinta sobre tus notas"

"Si…- su mirada se quedo fija en la ventana que daba a la calle, obligando a Snape el tener que correr las cortinas para tener su atención.

"Eres flojo, Draco.- guardo sus cosas-. Algo que detesto en un estudiante de mi clase, en Hogwarts"

"No veo por que se preocupa.- un gesto de autosuficiencia se dibujo en su rostro-. Mi madre dice que Durmstrang estara encantado de recibirme… con suerte y no soporte mi presencia en esa escuela"

"Tu padre no comparte la misma opinión.- continuo Snape, cuyo gesto se endurecio, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un hechizo sobre las notas del chico para retirar la tinta-. Te exigira asistir a Hogwarts, así como buenas notas… por eso me hace perder mi tiempo contigo".

"Mezclarme con hijos de muggles?- espeto indignado, pues le resultaba indignante la rola idea de imaginarselo-. ¿Yo?... en cuyas venas circula la sangre mas puras entre las familias magicas…"

""Esa actitud tuya, no te traera nada bueno.- era en vano el platicar con Draco-. Hogwarts no es de los que otorguen calificaciones por "pureza de Sangre-"… no es elitista como Durmstrang, y descubriras al igual que muchos otros, la realidad de que son los… impuros… quienes suelen sobresalir".

"No será mi caso.- sonrió confiado-. Seré el mejor y me temeran… yo soy un Malfoy… soy especial".

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, desde esa conversación entre Draco y Snape. El joven heredero, caminaba entorno a las plantas del invernadero de su madre, cuando una mano lo apreso del hombro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¡¡Te atrape!!.- sonrió al ver cumplido su objetivo-. Hace tiempo que no te veia"

"¿acaso no sabes que esta prohibido el entrar en propiedad privada?.- frunció el cejo, cansado de la camaradería con las que esa niña le trataba-. ¡¡Fuera de aquí, muggle!!!"

"Te estuve esperando.- como de costumbre, ignoraba los regaños de Draco-. Me escondi bien cuando vino un señor… también vi a tu mascota…- el rubio supuso que se referia a Dobby-. Es el perro mas feo que he visto".

"¿Y por que me esperabas?.- desde la visita de Snape, Draco se había aletargado en su cuarto, abandonandolo raras excepciones.

"Para esto – llevaba una bolsita de donde saco un sobre perfectamente sellado-. Mi cumpleaños es en una semana… que no se te olvide llevarme un regalo bonito"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hare?.- sonrió burlon-. No suelo salir de casa… y mucho menos a fiestas de niñas muggles"

"Pero me dara mucho gusto que vengas.- volvió a ofrecerle el sobre-. Si no me llevas nada, no importa… anda, te guardare un trozo grande de mi pastel"

"He dicho que no.- se dio media vuelta, provocando tristeza en el rostro de Jane-. Y marchate antes de que llame a mis sirvientes para que te saquen de mi jardin".

Con paso triste, Jane paso al lado de Draco, quien evito la mirada de la niña, respirando aliviada cuando esta se marcho. Si sus padres se enteraban que una niña muggle habia estado en ese jardin, su madre, se desmayaria de la impresión, y su padre, le reprenderia en forma severa.

En eso estaba, cuando se percato que el sobre ofrecido por la niña, se encontraba flotando a orillas del lago. Con cuidado lo levanto, procurando no manchar sus ropas. A causa del agua, algunas palabras eran ilegibles, mas no paso lo mismo con la invitacion, que solo tenia maltrecha una de sus esquinas.

- Mi enojon vecino, te invito a mi cumpleaños con una unica petición:

Procura utilizar un peinado diferente

Vestir de forma normal

Y que cuando me felicites, sea

Con una GRAN SONRISA!! -

"Rara.- sonrió ante lo que decía esa invitacion-. Me pregunto si todos los muggles son igual de extraños que esa niña"

Guardo la invitacion en su bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que caminaba en direccion a su cuarto y a la vez, pensando que tipo de regalo, podría gustarle aun niña de alegres ojos castaños, que brillaban de una forma tan especial... poseedora de una sonrisa, que comenzaba a no serle tan indiferente.

* * *

Notas de Oracle. 

¡¡¡Hi Everyone!!!... pues como hace tiempo que les estoy debiendo algo y no me gusta ese sentimiento de deuda, asi que, mejor los aburrire por el momento, con una historia de Draco - por aquello de que hay amantes del rubio, que aun no me perdonan por lo que le hice en el fic de "Cuando cierro los ojos"

(Es bueno que hagas algo, para variar de tu haraganería…)

Vaya… ¿Ya conocen a June?... bueno, para los que no, es una especie de mascota – alterego, que estaba guardada en el cajon de los recuerdos de mi Pc (me usaste y me arrojaste cual vil muñeca fea)... Jo… bueno, pero ese no es el tema… lo que en si, debe interesarnos, es que al fin ha salido a la luz este fic que comencé a idear en Julio (Muchas gracias por la tarjeta que le enviaste, Rei -sama)… como ya no sabia que escribir, pues hice un sinfin de bocetos para ayudarme… que Harry se moria… Hermione se arrepentia… Draco les hacia la vida de cuadritos… en fin, hasta pude haber escrito un dialogo de telenovela chafa (lo escribiste)… pero agradezcamos una vez mas que me obligaron a leer todo lo que he escrito (Gracias Kazuki!)… y que me hicieron ver un pequeño detallote… ¿Que hay de los niños?... entonces cai en que la gran mayoria, escribe historias de HP, cuando ya son personas adultas... bien valia el contar una historia de cómo es que Draco pudo ser en su infancia (¿te basaste en tu miserable vida?)… pero resulto un problema, por que para todos no es noticia que Malfoy detesta todo lo que no este dentro de sus estandares de mundo magico perfecto… entonces se me ocurrio alejarlos de ese mundo… y pues una tarde me sente en las escaleras de mi casa, esperando a una amiga para ir al cine, quien me dio una idea mas… me conto que cuando era niña, tenia un vecino al cual no dejaba que nadie mas se le acercara… mucho menos niñas… después materialice un poco mas la historia, y me descubri jugando con mis primos pequeños (cosa que ella no hace), entonces descubri que "Uchala" para ellos es todo… que el mundo esta rodeado de aguilas… y que una simple iguana, es un enorme dragón … me gusto mucho recordar esos detalles que había olvidado, por que es lindo darse cuenta que, basta usar la imaginación, para que todo sea posible.

Así que, no le dare mas vuelta a todo esto… y disfrúten este primer capitulo, mientras que yo continuo de exploración, por la selva de mi jardín, en busca de ese dragon que no nos dejo dormir anoche… ¡¡¡Adelante!!!

La Teniente, Oracle.

Vicepresidente de la Liga Anti Cho – Anti Ginny

P.d. No me olvido de ti… Rei, gracias por jalarme las orejas… por que a decir verdad, iba a dejar de escribir sin decirte nada… pero hice caso a tus palabras y aquí me tienes, best friend… ¡¡Seguire esforzandome!!

-


	2. Fruits Basket

**Fruits********Basket******

Durante el tiempo, que precedío a la fecha que la pequeña señalara, Draco, no consiguió apartar de su mente, lo que podría regalarle. Imagino gastarle una broma, pero desecho la idea rápidamente…. Tal vez alguna joya, pero recordo que los niños, no dan importancia a ese tipo de cosas… incluso se planteo el pedirle a su tutor, una pocion o hechizo para crear fuegos artificiales, pero siempre terminaba burlandose del rostro que su profesor pondría ante tal petición, sin dejar de mencionar el hecho de que ya existian la bengalas del Doctor Filibuster

"¿Puedes decirme que le puede agradar a una niña como regalo?.- se atrevio a preguntarle a unos de sus conocidos, aprovechando que sus padres le habían llevado a una de sus tantas fiestas.

"¿Regalo?.- era extraño que Draco Malfoy, pidiera la opinión de alguien-. Pues depende… ¿Cómo es la persona a quien se lo daras?"

"Rara…- respondió sin pensarlo mucho-. Muy ruidosa y preguntona…- hizo una breve pausa-. Todo el tiempo se ríe sin motivo… aunque cuando llora, no existe poder alguno que consiga callarla".

"Es una niña normal.- miro de reojo a una pequeña, de su misma edad-. Entonces no veo por que tanto problema… si no es Pansy, aceptara cualquier cosa que le regales".

"Genial…- arqueo la ceja, pues el consejo, no había sido de gran ayuda-. Gracias por nada, Nott"

Una tarde en la que paseaba por el jardin, recordo que su madre, tenia algunos catálogos, en donde podría encontrar algo interesante. Cuando los tuvo en sus manos, utilizo el sotano para que nadie se enterara de lo que planeaba. Había de todo en aquellos trozos de pergamino, mas no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando envio el cupon de compra por via lechuza, son suerte y su pedido llegaria antes de la fecha que había en la invitacion.

"No existe ningún problema para el pago.- se miro ante el espejo que tenia en el baño, observando con detenimiento su aspecto-. Lo cobraran de mi camara en Gringotts, y en caso de que mi padre se de cuenta –cosa que no creo que llegue a suceder- dire que lo gaste en un regalo para Pansy… ella diria cualquier cosa, por mi".

Si, Draco pese a su corta edad, era bueno planeando sus coartadas, pues le bastaba el mantenerse sereno, para que nadie pusiera en tela de juicio su palabra, eso sin dejar de olvidar, la facilidad que tenia para manipular a la gente. Por el permiso, no había problema, pues sus padres ese día volverian mas tarde, además, solo iria un rato, para desperdiciar un poco de su tiempo.

"Es la peor imagen que has tenido en todo lo que llevamos de vida.- expreso su reflejo, una mañana en que Draco verificaba a través del espejo, que cumplia con cada uno de los requisitos marcados en la invitacion.

"Solo me falta uno…- frunció el cejo, pues la sola idea, resultaba desagradable-. Sonreir en forma normal…"

"¡¡Ah no!!.- grito su reflejo-. ¡¡En mi presencia, ni se te ocurra!!"

Ese día, había amanecido con un poco de neblina, pero para las 12:00 p.m., el soy ya iluminaba con intensidad, por lo que un tanto incomodo, se acomodo sus cabellos y miro con asco, su aspecto tan descuidado.

Conocia la direccion que estaba impresa en la invitacion. Era justo enfrente de donde vio jugar a los niños muggles, bajo la toma de agua, solo que en esta ocasión, el porton, se encontraba adornado por globos y serpentinas, junto con un gran letrero en el que se leia.

-F E L I Z C U M P L E A Ñ O S J A N E-

"Hola.- sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, descubriendo a una mujer que le sonreia amablemente-. ¿Eres amiguito de Jane?"

"Se puede decir que si…- respondió con ironia,, mas la mujer no presto atención, pues lo condujo al lugar en el que se encontraba la cumpleañera, que ese día, llevaba un vestido blanco, lleno de listones y holanes.

"Te traeré algo de tomar.- se retiro la mujer, dejandolos solos.

"Viniste…- se acercaba con lentitud a Draco, como si temiese que con un movimiento brusco, este se desvaneceria.

"Pareces una bola de nieve…- se mofo de la pequeña, que le hizo recordar a Pansy, pues ese era su estilo de ropa.

"Me lo han regalado.- estaba apenada-. Mis tias se empeñaron en que lo usara…"

"Y no sabes decir que no.- se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Cierto?"

"Si…- su sonrojo aumento al verse descubierta-. ¿Quieres sentarte?"

"No…- miro de reojo a los invitados-. Solo vine a entregarte esto.- le arrojo el obsequio-. Una gratificación por tomarte la molestia en invitarme".

"Solo un rato…- insistio la pequeña.

"He dicho que no.- Jane resulto ser mas rapida que el y lo llevo hacia un grupo de niños, que corrian por todo el jardin.

"¡¡¡Miren!!.- grito uno de ellos-. ¡¡Jane viene con alguien!!"

"¡¡Sueltame!! – intentaba librarse, resultando en vano, ya que Jane, se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza.

"Conoces las reglas.- dos de los chicos mas grandes, les cerraron el paso-. No puedes jugar con nosotros, si no demuestras que has hecho un amigo…"

"Lo hice.- exclamo titubeante-. Ha venido a mi cumpleaños… y me trajo un obsequio".

"¿De verdad te llevas con H.J.?.- intervino un chico, un poco mas alto que Draco-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Eso a ti no te incumbe…- por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba que trataran mal a su entrometida vecina.

"Nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese…- algunos niños rieron ante la respuesta del rubio niño, cuyos ojos, no dejaban de centellar, clara muestra de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. Eres igual de raro que H.J."

"Eso no es malo…- exclamo Jane con burla, pues desde que conociera a su malgeniudo amigo, seguía sin atreverse a preguntarle su nombre.

"Esta bien.- aceptaron los niños-. Pueden unírsenos".

"¿Si?.- agrego irónico-. Que felicidad me produce…"

"¿A que están jugando?.- Jane seguía tirando de el.

"Cesta de Frutas…- agregaron dos sillas mas, completando el circulo en torno a la silla del lider.

"¿Cesta de frutas?.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Qué es eso?"

"Pues…- resultaba raro, que alguien no conociera el juego que estaba de moda entre los niños de su edad-. El lider te asignara el nombre de una fruta, y juegas cuando alguien la grite"

"Que aburrido…- observo que los demás chicos, ocupaban sus lugares, mientras que el lider, comenzaba a recorrer el circulo, asignándoles el nombre de la fruta con la que jugarian.

-¡¡MANZANA!!-

-¡¡DURAZNO!!-

-¡¡PERA!!-

-¡¡NARANJA!!-

-¡¡KIWI!!-

"¡¡H.J. es Sándalo!!.- para Draco, no paso desapercibido que una de las niñas, gritara el nombre de una planta, y no pudo evitar el sentir lastima al ver como Jane, era engañada y esta, no se daba cuenta.

"Sandalo…- sentía estar entre las nubes-. Waaa… suenas increíble".

Sentada, Jane veia como el juego se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, siempre aguardando con ilusion, que alguno de ellos, gritara "sandalo", para así, ella también unirse a la diversión.

"Que boba…- Draco interactuaba con el resto, cuando escucho a un par de niñas, reirse del rostro que Jane tenia en esos momentos-. Sandalo, jamás podra estar en un cesto de frutas".

"¡¡Sandalo!!.- la sonrisa de las pequeñas, se borro, mientras que Draco, tiraba de Jane, satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer.

Con euforia, Jane se unio al juego. Paso un buen rato hasta que Draco pudo regresar a casa. Por lo que se había dado cuenta, los niños de esa fiesta, eran familiares de la "intrusa" ninguno de los chicos con que le viera la primera vez, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de su jardin, había asistido.

"No se sus nombres.- respondió de manera inocente cuando Draco exteriorizo esa duda, días después-. Siempre los veia jugar frente a mi casa, pero esa ocasión, fue la primera ves que me invitaron a estar con ellos.- hizo una brave pasua-. Como era la unica que pasaba por el hueco que hay en tu cerca, me pidieron que les ayudara a retirar los arbustos que impedian el paso".

"Resumiendo…- se burlo de ella-. Te utilizaron".

"Supongo que si…- rio nerviosa, sumergiendo sus pìes en las calmadas aguas del lago-. Pero no me importa, por que ya estoy acostumbrada a que me sucedan ese tipo de cosas".

"Tonta.- le pego en la cabeza (un zape)-. No debes permitir que te manipulen de esa forma, por que después ya no te los vas a poder quitar de encima".

"Suena fácil.- se froto la zona afectada-. Pero alguien como tu, no entiende lo dificil que es para alguien como yo".

"¿Y que tenemos de distinto?.- salvo que el era hijo de magos y se consideraba a si mismo, lo mejor que pudiera haberle ocurrido a este mundo, que no lo merecia-. No se a que te refieres, pero por tu propia seguridad, mas te vale comenzar a explicarlo"

"Si.- asintió fervientemente-. A ti te basta poner cara de malo, para que te dejen en paz… en cambio yo… me asustan".

"Eso es falta de carácter.- vocifero iracundo-. A mi me educaron para ser quien da las ordenes, así que no tengo por que permitir que me humillen"

"Como me gustaría ser como tu.- suspiro afligida-. Pero cuando la gente me rechaza… yo"

"Ni se te ocurra llorar.- le reto-. Y si quieres dejar de ser el blanco de esos bravucones, empieza por quitar la cara de tonta que tienes"

"¿Cara de tonta?.- se asomo en el lago, observando su rostro, y comenzando a hacer gesto-. Mi cara es normal… hay un chico tres calles mas abajo, que tienes un rostro muy raro… la otra vez, lo vi picandose la nariz y…"

"Eres un caso perdido.- gruño, observando como la pequeña, lo miraba con sus almendrados ojos castaños, en espera de que le explicara por que estaba tan enojado-. Esta bien, pon tu cara de tonta cuando yo este cerca…"

"Me dan risa tus cejas.- rio la pequeña, apuntando a Draco con el dedo-. Se te arruga la frente y se juntan tanto, que se vuelven una"

"¡¡Déjame en paz!!.- se cruzo de brazos-. No entiendo por que rayos regresas todas las tardes, sabes que no eres bienvenida… y todavía tienes el atrevimiento de no respetar mi linaje"

"¿Qué es linaje?.- le cuestiono.

"No desperdiciare mi tiempo, explicandotelo.- frunció el cejo-. Nunca entiendes lo que te digo… a veces, me pregunto si tendras algo en la cabeza, y si la sonrisa que tienes en la cara, no es mas que una muestra de tu poca inteligencia".

"Amelie siempre dice que hay un momento para todo.- exclamo tranquila, poniendose nuevamente en pie-.Que los niños, deben comportarse como niños, por que cuando se es adulto, olvidas las cosas que en verdad son importantes".

"Que boberia…- se mofo de la pequeña-. En tu caso, no creo que abandones esta etapa, jamás".

"Lo hare, al igual que tu…- le sonrió una vez mas-. Actuas y hablas como un adulto, pero tienes el cuerpo de un niño…- Draco estuvo a punto de vociferan una sarta de reclamos, pero la niña lo detuvo-. Hoy he venido a agradecerte el regalo que me hiciste en mi cumpleaños.- extrajo de su bolsita, un par de listones de blanca seda, junto con un cepillo de plata-. No dejo que nadie lo toque.- aclaro-. Y tampoco dejo que me cepillen el cabello".

"Se supone que te los regale para que te los pongas.- sentencio Draco, observando como los listones, aun se encontraban en el estuche, perfectamente acomodados-. Con suerte, conseguiras que ese cabello, se te acomode un poco".

"Son muy bonitos.- guardo las cintas de nueva cuenta-. Los guardo bajo mi cama, para que no se ensucien, y que nadie se de cuenta donde están".

"¿Y por que las traes contigo hoy?.- bufo-. ¿Qué no son super importantes?.- enfatizo las ultimas palabras.

"Lo son.- ignoro el irónico comentario de Draco, mientras comenzaba a cepillar sus cabellos, sin sospechar que aquel objeto, tenia in poderoso encantamiento, tan poderos que incluso el cabello mas rebelde, seria aplacado (N/A: ¬¬ A Harry y a mi, nos interesa una docena de ese producto)-. Solo quería mostrartelo, para que veas que no los he perido".

"Boba…- murmuro, intentando disimular con su gesto indiferente, el gusto que las palabras de la pequeña, le producian.

"¿Qué haras mañana?.- le cuestiono la pequeña, extrañada de que Draco, permaneciera en silencio durante tanto tiempo.

"Nada…- frunció el cejo.

"Es día de brujas.- guardo su regalo-. ¿No iras a pedir dulces?"

"No.- espeto,sus padres irian a la fiesta que daria el Ministerio de Magia, pero eso no implicaba que el estuviera obligado a asistir. Podría ver a Theodore Nott, pero eso también significaba que veria a Pansy Parkinson, por lo que la idea dejaba de lucir atractiva.

"¡¡Eso es perfecto!!.- Draco casi se va de espaldas ante el susto de muerte que Jane le había dado-. ¡¡Entonces ven conmigo!!!.- los grises ojos del pequeño, estaban fijos en Jane-. Vayamos juntos a pedir dulces… ¡¡¡Anda, di que si!!!"

"No…- recupero la compostura.

"¿Por qué?.- reclamo la pequeña, mientras que Draco, acomodaba sus rubios cabellos.

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones, pequeña muggle.- le miro con desprecio.

"¡¡Iras!!.- su gesto se endurecio-. ¡¡Iras conmigo y nos divertiremos juntos, pediremos dulces… Y CAMINAREMOS DE CASA EN CASA, HASTA QUE LOS PIES NOS DUELAN!!!"

"¡¡¡Claro que no hare tal cosa!!!.- la encaro, dejandole en claro, que esa actitud intimidante, no le haría desistir de sus palabras

"Vendre por ti, mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde…- su voz tenia el acento de una amenaza, y sin mas que agregar, se dirigió hacia el hueco, por el que entraba todos los días.

"Muggle loca…- se cruzo de brazos y regreso a su casa, en donde Dobby aguardaba por el.

"Amo…- había temor en las palabras del elfo-. Amo… lo esperan en el estudio de su padre".

"¿En el estudio?.- lucia contrariado, pues Severus Snape, le había enviado una lechuza, anunciando que esa semana no iria a impartirle clases-. ¿De quien se trata?"

"¡¡De mi!!.- la puerta se abrio, y Draco vio venir sobre de el, una montaña de moños y holanes, que le resultaban, extrañadamente familiares-. Draco, querido… he venido a invitarte, personalmente, a la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia".

"No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa…- su gesto se endurecio, sin poder evitar el hacer un comparativo entre su molesta vecina, y la criatura que tenia encima suyo, y que parecía decidida a romperle el cuello.

"Que gracioso eres.- rio-. Tus padres me dijeron que tal vez no irias, así que obligue a mis padres a enviarme contigo… incluso, puedo quedarme a dormir, si tu quieres".

"Por Merlin…- agrego en forma mordaz-. ¿Y por que habría de querer tal cosa?"

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Que me da…. Que me da… (cierra el pico y da por finalizada esta tortura)

Ok (tose) chicos y chicas… por cuestiones de cabeza… inspiración… tiempo… (y presupuesto), me he retrasado con los capitulos de los dos fics… (y quiere hacer otro, haganme favor)… y lo peor es que la situación no va a mejor, ya que tengo que ponerme estudiar para mis examenes finales(aun falta, pero es importante pasar la materia)… entonces, pues no me queda de otra, que el pedir paciencia (y clemencia), pues tengo en la cabeza, artículos, contratos y tratados… (que Harry, Hermione y Draco)…

Intentare no despegarme mucho de esto (no le crean)… prometi sorpresas y de paso muerte(adoro el derramamiento de sangre)… de a mentis, por que en la vida real, es muy triste… disfruten el capitulo, que en cuanto tenga oportunidad de capturar el tercero, lo publicare… este fic no será muy largo, a final de cuentas, como ya se los había platicado, las Precuelas, tienen la fama de ser pesimas… pero quería hacer algo de Draco… explicar por que se enamoro de Hermione, en el fic de Cuando cierro los ojos.

¿No se los había dicho?

Bienvenidos a la "continuación" que les había ofrecido hace tiempo (ahora si es de forma oficial)

Los adora, Oracle.

p.d. ¿No conocen el juego?... cuando yo era niña, era muy popular… incluso no hace mucho tiempo, que vi a un grupo de niños, jugarlo… claro, que ellos lo hacian con paises… es muy fácil, el lider grita el nombre de las frutas, estas se paran y tienen que conseguir un lugar… por que sino, ellos toman el lugar de lider, hasta que alguien se distraiga y le quiten el lugar… ya ven, es sencillísimo


	3. Noche de Brujas

**Noche de Brujas  
**

Suspiro una vez mas, cansado de la tortura de la que era objeto y a la cual, no podía escapar… no podía reprimir los gestos que evidenciaban lo molesta que era para el, tener tan cerca de Pansy… tomar el te, criticar a los niños muggles que corrían por las calles y cuyos gritos, le obligaban a tener que escuchar comentarios que no tenían nada que ver.

"Nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de mi origen.- hizo un leve mohín, observando a unos chiquillos que acaban de pasar frente a la ventana-. Soy una persona selecta… soy especial"

"Y tu… en tu vasto conocimiento, me puedes explicar que entiendes por la palabra…- espeto Draco, cansado de escuchar tonterías-. Especial…"

"Pues…-frunció el cejo-. Nosotros somos un grupo selecto… no estamos dentro de lo común… lo vulgar… pertenecemos a antiguas familias mágicas y estamos orgullosos de que nuestra sangre, se encuentra limpia de todo rastro muggle"

"Vaya…- Draco se vio en Pansy, esa era la forma en que lo habían educado, no existía gran diferencia entre ellos y por primera vez en su vida, sintió asco por compartir el mismo pensamiento… algo estaba cambiando dentro de el.

Sonrió tranquilo, desconcertando a Pansy, quien se sintió responsable de aquel dulce gesto, común en cualquier niño, que no perteneciera a la familia Malfoy. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco se sentía feliz y no sabia a que atribuirlo

"Regresare temprano…- se acomodo la ropa, colocando su capa, cuidando que la elegancia de su atuendo, fuera aprobada por sus padres-. Procura tener todo listo para cuando vuelva..."

"Dobby lo hará, joven Amo.- hizo una exagerada reverencia, provocando que su nariz topara con el suelo-. Tendrá listo lo que le ha encargado…"

"Entonces me marcho…- tomo el medallón que su padre le había encantado para que pudiera trasladarse al Ministerio de Magia, en donde rápidamente, al encontrarse en ese lugar, se escondió tras a Pansy.

El tiempo transcurría muy lento para Draco, que con ansiedad, consultaba constantemente el reloj que había en el centro de aquel lugar. Incluso se negó a ir con Theodore, para disfrutar de una representación de quema de Brujas. Para cuando dieron las 5:30, se tuvo que escabullir con cuidado para que nadie lo viera, retirándose lo suficiente para volver a utilizar el traslador que lo alejara de ese martirio.

En cuanto se vio en casa, subió a prisa los escalones que le separaban de su cuarto, cambio con cierta torpeza sus ropas, consultando continuamente el reloj. Dentro de los lineamientos de su educación principal, estaba el de nunca llegar tarde. Fue por eso, que presto poca atención al hecho de que sus cabellos se hubieran desarreglado, dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte trasera de su casa, en donde no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al hecho de que su molesta vecina, aun no había llegado.

"Eres puntual…-la pequeña apareció minutos después, sonriendo como de costumbre-. Lamento haberte hecho esperar".

"Si, bueno yo…- recapacito, el no tenia por que seguirle la corriente a esa niña, después de todo, el salir con ella, lo hacia por lastima y aburrimiento-. Vamonos…"

"Espera…- reparo en el cabello del niño-. Te has despeinado…"

"Diablos…- murmuro por lo bajo.

"Yo lo arreglo…- rebusco en sus ropas y saco uno de los listones que Draco le regalara, para después atar con el, la rubia cabellera del heredero Malfoy-. Así te ves mejor…"

No hubo respuesta por parte del orgulloso rubio, quien emprendió la marcha, seguido por la pequeña, quien sonreía divertida por lo infantil que podía ser ese niño que aparentaba tener la madurez de un adulto…

Aquello era nuevo para Draco, que durante el trayecto, veía a varios niños muggles, disfrazados de "Sabrá Merlín que cosa"… todos de distintas edades, grupos que reían y observaban el contenido de sus bolsas de papel, las cuales resguardaban los preciados dulces… moustros temibles, ninguno que viera en las ilustraciones que su profesor le hacia leer… "extraño mundo"…

"Amelie…-la pequeña corrió hacia la mujer, que resulto ser la misma que le diera la bienvenida, el día en que Jane celebro su cumpleaños.

"Hola pequeña…-la cargo en brazos, para después reparar en la presencia del rubio niño que les miraba con el cejo fruncido-. Vaya, has traído a tu amiguito… que bueno"

"Mi nana…-explico Jane-. Como mama no puede acompañarnos por su trabajo, ella nos acompañara… pero mama me prometió que la próxima semana nos llevar a comer".

"¿Y quien te dijo que iré?.- siseo, mas ninguna de las dos mujeres le prestaron atención-. Además, yo no necesito que me cuiden".

"Tienes razón, jovencito…- Amelie estaba divertida por la actitud del niño-. Me siento mas segura que un hombre nos acompañe… ¿te imaginas, Jane?... una caperucita y su nana pueden ser victimas de una pandilla de "roba dulces"… es una suerte contar con la presencia del príncipe azul que nos protegerá".

"Serás…- su molestia iba en aumento pero esta se disipo cuando Jane, atrapo su mano.

"No le hagas caso…- le murmuro-. Aunque es muy divertida, muchas veces no entiendo de que habla…"

"Extraña mujer…- resoplo, llevando su mano libre al bolsillo.

Caminaron de casa en casa, para mala fortuna de Draco, que literalmente era obligado a abrir su bolsa para recibir los dulces que en nada podían superar las delicias a las que estaba acostumbrado a probar.

Pasaban mas de las 8:00 de la noche cuando estaba frente a su casa, Amelie aguardaba por Jane unos metros mas adelantes, pero aun así, dirigió una amable sonrisa al pequeño.

"Gracias por haberme acompañado…- murmuro la pequeña-. No pensé que vendrías…"

"Estaba aburrido…-se encogió de hombros.

"Ayer volví... para disculparme por la forma en que te pedí venir conmigo…-lucia nerviosa, el humor de ese niño era tan inestable que no sabia como iba a tomar esa conversación-. Estabas con una niña muy bonita y le escuche hablar de una fiesta…"

"¿Cuál es el punto?.- exclamo exasperado, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba el listo y lo devolvía a su dueña.

"Que me dio gusto verte en el jardín… esta tarde…- murmuro-. ¿Quién era esa niña?.- Draco arqueo la ceja, no estaba acostumbrado a darle cuentas a alguien-. Por qué con ella si juegas y conmigo te la pasas regañándome… criticando todo lo que hago".

"Pansy…-respondió-. Su nombre… le conozco desde que tengo memoria..."

"Pansy…-murmuro, levantando el rostro, sonriendo en un intento por lucir animada, cosa que no convenció a Draco-. Entiendo…"

"Claro que no entiendes…-contrario a su forma de actuar, sus labios cobraron voluntad propia y expresaron lo que en esos momentos, pasaba por su mente-. Tu y ella… son distintas… ningún punto en comparación".

Pansy, hija de sangre limpias… amistades que su padre le había obligado a entablar como si se tratara de algún negocio a largo plazo, que le traería magnificas ganancias… que distinta era de esa molesta niña de castaños ojos que le miraba con interés en esos instantes… a ella no le importaba hijo de quien era, mucho menos, tenia interés en ultrajar sus pensamientos… era boba en varios aspectos y muy posesiva aunque ella misma no se lo propusiera… una sonrisa inocente, que para su desgracia, derribaba las barreras de la imagen que había creado durante tantos años.

"Las criticas, no son malas… muchas veces, son sugerencias que se les hace a personas que valen la pena y que no merecen estar entre el común de la gente….-sonrió internamente al ver como los ojos de Jane se alegraban.

"Si…-se le colgó al cuello.

"No te acostumbres…-frunció el cejo, su frió semblante se hizo presente y con cierta torpeza, acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña-. Eres una molestia…"

"Lo se…-le soltó..

"Pero aun así, solo lo diré esta vez…-tomo la mano de Jane y son gentileza, deposito un breve beso en ella-. Fue divertido…"

Desde la ventada de aquella casa, una silueta apenas perceptible, se mostraba atenta a lo que sucedía fuera, el heredero de los Malfoy, se mostraba tranquilo, despidiendo a esa niña muggles… eso no estaba bien…. Severus Snape, como tutor del infante, no podía permitir que Lucius Malfoy se percatara de ese cambio… pero en la corta vida de Draco, nunca le había visto tan feliz… aun así, debía actuar lo antes posible, de lo contrario, estaría en graves problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué haces?.- se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña, cargando un enorme diccionario que difícilmente, podía cargar.

"Leo…- adopto una actitud solemne y se sentó en el fresco pasto.

"De eso puedo darme cuenta…- emito el movimiento de Jane-. Lo que quiero saber, es el motivo por el que cargas con esa cosa…"

"Tu culpa…-continuo hojeando las paginas.

"¿Mi culpas?.- exclamo ofendido.

"Si…-se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un leve puchero-. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…"

"Y dime, sabelotodo…-siseo en forma irónica-. ¿Comprendes lo que esta escrito en ese libro?... ¿Sabes leer?"

"Pequeño detalle…- se encogió de hombros, cerrando el pesado volumen que había tomado de la oficina de su papa.

"Ya me lo imaginaba…- resoplo-. Alardeas demasiado, niña".

"¡Vez!.- le acuso en forma enérgica-. A eso me refiero… ¿Qué no puedes hablar como los niños normales?"

"No me pidas que baje tanto mi nivel…-exclamo indignado-. Yo soy así…"

"Pues no quiero que lo hagas.- le ordeno-. Y si lo vas a hacer, quiero que me expliques lo que significan las palabras que no comprendo… enséñame".

"Por supuesto que no…-se recostó, dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

"¿Vas a dormir?.- frunció el cejo.

"Cualquier cosa que me permita no escuchar tu voz…- asintió el rubio, colocando las manos bajo su nuca.

"¿Recuerdas que mañana iremos a comer?.- Jane se recostó al lado del rubio-. ¿A que hora te parece bien?"

"Tienes la manía de controlar mi tiempo…-era mas el coraje que hacia con su vecina, por lo que termino cediendo a los caprichos de la niña-. Tu pon la hora…"

"Pronto ingresare al Jardín de niños…- el calor de la mañana, comenzaba a provocar sueño en los dos infantes-. Mientras yo estoy ahí¿tu que harás?"

"¿Celebrar que te soportare menos?.- presto poca atención a los movimientos de la pequeña, que en busca de estar mas cómoda, recargo su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco.

"Me gustaría mucho que asistiéramos a la misma escuela…-el sueño los venció-. Sería… divertido".

Faltaban escasos 30 minutos para que Severus Snape arribara a esa casa, para continuar con las lecciones que Draco tenia para ese día. Asustado, Dobby recorría cada centímetro de la casa, en busca de su amo… el castigo que recibiría, seria terrible si no lo encontraba, por lo que, exhausto, salio al jardín para llorar su mala fortuna… Lucius le haría arrepentirse de su descuido.

Tan asustado estaba, que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo de bruces. Horrorizado, el elfo levanto el rostro y descubrió un cuadro que casi le provoca una muerte inmediata,

Las dos frágiles figuras, bajo la sombra del árbol. Sus respiraciones calmadas e imperceptibles, junto con la tranquilidad con la que el viento mecía las ramas… Dobby no pudo menos que acercarse curioso… el tenue color carmesí que adornaba las mejillas de su amo, junto con el aire noble, le hicieron sonreír, haciéndole volver a la mansión… no tenia corazón para interrumpir el sueño de esos niños, por lo que haría lo que nunca antes en su vida… mentiría por su propia voluntad, para proteger a su amo.

"De cualquier forma, Dobby será azotado por el padre del amo, que buscara un motivo para hacerlo…- recordó su situación-. Pero si pienso, que ha sido por una buena causa…. Los golpes no suena tan terribles":

Luz

-Es el Resplandor del sol-

Lo recuerdo… estoy bajo la sombra del árbol… se siente bien

-Como siempre, es fresco-

Había olvidado lo bien que huele, cuando los rayos del sol, calientan el césped

"Me quede dormido…- se incorporo con cierta pesadez, mas una leve presión en su pecho, le impidió hacerlo por completo-. ¡Pero que…!"

Descubrió a Jane, durmiendo aun, tan cerca de él que el color carmesí de sus mejillas, se hizo aun mas evidente, cubriéndolo de una verdad que hasta ese momento, se había obligado a negar.

"Me agradas…-murmuro, acariciando aquel delicado rostro de tal forma que no pudiera despertarla, retirando algunos cabellos que le impedían observar a libertad cad auna de sus facciones… se sorprendió a si mismo, depositando un breve beso, en la frente de la niña-. Mas de lo que me gustaría aceptar…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Draco…- tembló al escuchar la enérgica voz del mago, mas, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, redujo la distancia que los separaba.

"El amo…- su voz tembló-. Esta en su alcoba… descansando, señor Severus Snape".

"Pues despiértale si se encuentra dormido…- le entrego su capa de viaje al elfo para que le quitara la suciedad que se había adherido en la tela-. Un estudiante tan holgazán no debe perder el tiempo en esa forma…"

Snape estaba mas molesto que de costumbre pues la imagen de su pupilo, junto a esa niña muggle, aun estaba presente.

"Dobby no puede…- balbuceo-. No debe molestar al amo… me lo ha ordenado… si lo molesto…- titubeo-. Me azotara…"

"Largo entonces…- le aparto con brusquedad-. Lo haré yo…- subió las escaleras, no parando hasta quedar frente a la enorme puerta de madera que correspondía al cuarto de Draco.

"No…- Dobby le había seguido y con sus manos, tiraba de la capa del mago, la insistencia del elfo solo provoco que el perceptivo Snape, se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal, por lo que sin perder tiempo, lanzo un poderoso hechizo que hizo volar la puerta.

"¡Pero que demonios!.- arremetió colérico contra la persona que osaba irrumpir de esa forma en sus aposentos, esto no disminuyo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su profesor, que tras un breve instante de sorpresa, asumió su gesto de frialdad.

"Draco…- un simple movimiento de cabeza fue su saludo-. Estas despierto…"

"Eso parece…- continuo cambiando sus ropas-. ¿Puede explicarme que ha sido todo este escándalo?.

"Tu sirviente menciono que dormías.- el gesto arrogante de ese niño no le importaba-. Como tu profesor, no puedo permitir que malgastes tu tiempo en esa forma… como un favor a tu padre, acepte encargarme de tu educación"

"De cualquier forma…- miro los restos de su puerta-. A mi padre no le agradara lo que hizo".

"Tu padre no sabra nada.- un simple movimiento de su varita y la puerta estaba nuevamente en pie-. Baja al estudio… ya te has retrasado bastante".

"Si…- tras asegurarse que el mago no podía escucharlo, dirigió su atención en el asustado elfo, que se encontraba postrado a sus pies, sollozando en forma lastimera.

"Amo, Dobby lo intento…- sus sollozos iban en aumento.

"Cállate y escucha…- peino sus cabellos-. En el jardín esta dormida una niña, sin que nadie te vea, hazla aparecer en su casa¿puedes?"

"Si, amo…- asintió el elfo, enjugando su llanto-. Dobby puede leer la mente de la pequeña para poder enviarla a su hogar".

"Perfecto…- reviso su apariencia-. Entonces, hasta cargo de ella".

"Si…- balbuceo, viendo como el niño, corría hacia la puerta, en donde se detuvo y se volvió a verlos, examinándolo con detenimiento.

"Gracias…- el alma de Dobby se fue al piso en cuando escucho las palabras de su amo, quien continuo su marcha, Snape no era alguien muy paciente.

"De…- balbuceo nervioso-. De nada, amo…-una grotesca mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, apareció en el rostro del elfo, quien se dirigió al lugar indicado por Draco-. Dobby lo hace con gusto…"

Los cambios eran evidentes y el mismo Draco, se extraño por aquel gesto humano para aquella criatura que su padre, le enseño a despreciar… su careta de frialdad podría estar puesta, pero el brillo que esos grisáceos ojos, comenzaban a transmitir, para nadie, pasaba desapercibida… Draco Malfoy era hijo de mago nobles, pero un niño a final de cuentas… rodeado de lujos y comodidades, pagadas con un precio injusto… Soledad… una a la que tuvo que acostumbrarse, y que iba cayendo, en forma pausada… igual que la respiración de la pequeña que descansaba en su jardín.

* * *

**Platica Libre.**

Creo que han pasado muchos meses desde que actualice este fic, lo lamento mucho para quienes lo leen, pero después de mi cumple, todo comienza a ordenarse y continuo con lo que traía rezagado, lo que incluye también el fic de Voices… con algo de suerte y pasados mis exámenes, junto con el trabajo, lo tendrán.

Bien, se que no tiene nada que ver, pero estaba pensando en la música, creo que es evidente que la adoro y que tiene mucho que ver en cada una de mis historias, lo que me lleva a contestar un review ¿Quién canta la canción de Voices, no lo recuerdo por el momento, pero quien compuso la canción fue Yoko Kanno -soy su fan-, además es el tema de una caricatura japonesa titulado Macross Plus(que me gusta mucho)… regreso a tema… últimamente, pienso en que instrumentos irían con los personajes de Harry Potter… Draco y Harry se ven geniales -en mi mente-, tocando piano y violín… pero el que oficialmente me deja sin aliento es Sirius -es evidente que lo amo-, me compre un CD de John Williams, toca guitarra y el tema de Romance, madre mía… me hace desear ser guitarra… jajajaja… ok, ya estoy divagando, será mejor que me calle y continué escribiendo para poder actualizar los demás fics.

Cuídense mucho y sonrían niños, por que aun estamos vivos.

Su eterna admiradora, Oracle


	4. Para poder encontrarnos

**Para poder encontrarnos**

Era una mañana perfecta, la suave brisa que agitaba las hojas de los árboles, el ir y venir de los pequeños por las calles, risas que llegaban hasta un impaciente Draco Malfoy, que se sorprendía por la lentitud con la que el tiempo transcurría ese día, sus lecciones siempre se le habían hecho cortas, incluso, algunas veces solicito a Severus Snape unos minutos mas de clases, sin embargo, mientras recogía sus cosas, prestaba poca atención a la conversación del amigo de Lucius Malfoy.

"Y bien, Draco ¿Qué opinas?.- noto la apatía de su pupilo, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema de conversación esa mañana.

"¿De que, señor?.- parpadeo confundido y por primera vez, se mostró avergonzado ante Severus Snape, quien se limito a fruncir el cejo.

"No has prestado atención, Draco…- le regaño-. Te comentaba que esta mañana, el Profeta ha sacado una noticia respecto a Harry Potter, tu sabes, ese chiquillo del que tanto habla tu padre… alguien jura haberlo visto".

"Por Merlín.- resoplo el pequeño-. Es solo un niño…. ¿Por qué hacen tanto escandalo, por cierto, escuche un rumor de que vivía con muggles"

"Albus Dumbledore es el único que sabe en donde esta Potter, ya lo conocerás cuando asistas al colegio…- se adelanto a contestar al ver que Draco no conocía al mago mas poderoso del mundo mágico, por lo que, guardo sus cosas, estaba un poco complacido que Draco estuviera tan bien informado-. Me da gusto ver que no te cause molesta un chiquillo con fama inmerecida".

"¿Debería?.- exclamo con desdén-. Es solo un mes menor que yo… seguro que nos encontraremos en Hogwarts… podría ser mi aliado… alguien como Potter, daría mas peso a mi familia".

"Eso, si es que no heredo los mismos pensamientos idiotas de sus padres…- pensó en voz alta, pero al ver que Draco quería mas detalles, se despidió en forma cortante, dejando nuevamente a solas a su pupilo.

Al verse librado de sus deberes, Draco subió a su habitación y cambio sus ropas por las que Dobby le había apartado, aunque al principio le causo molestia que el pequeño elfo adivinara sus pensamientos, con el paso de los días, termino por acostumbrarse.

Bajo las escaleras a prisa y se dirigió hacia el jardín, en donde encontró a su pequeña vecina, entretenida con un libro de cuentos, el cual hojeaba y reía con los dibujos. Se acerco con cierta cautela, para no asustarla y observo que los dibujos eran realmente extraños para el, salvo uno.

"Un hada…- exclamo la chiquilla.

"¿Hada?…- frunció el cejo-. Las hadas no son así, mas bien, parece una bruja…"

"Las brujas son feas.- imito el gesto del niño-. Son malas…"

"Mi madre no es fea.- reclamo el chiquillo, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca ante lo que había dicho. El mundo de los magos, era desconocido para lo muggle como esa pequeña, que con cierta curiosidad le miraba.

"¿Y es mala?.- pregunto sin chistar.

"¿Mala?...- sonrió ante el recuerdo de la autora de sus días-. No, mala no… egoísta tal vez".

"Bueno…- un breve silencio entre ambos antes de que Jane se pusiera en pie-. Ya estas aquí, así que será mejor irnos".

"¿Irnos?.- parpadeo-. ¿A dónde?"

"A comer…- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su vestido-. Mi nana nos espera ya… te dije que iria mi mama, pero tiene varias personas que atender hoy, así que…"

"Yo no voy a ningún lado.- exclamo furioso.

"Aun es temprano.- le mostró el reloj del celular que pese a su edad, cargaba-. Tus papas viene tarde¿verdad, no te preocupes, el centro comercial esta cerca, así que volveremos antes que ellos".

"¡No!.- exclamo una vez mas, cansado de que la pequeña dispusiera de su tiempo a voluntad-. Y no existe nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión¿me has entendido?..."

"Que se divierta amo…- Dobby lo despidió, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Draco quien tras abandonar la casa, abordo en la parte trasera de una camioneta.

"¿Van cómodos ahí atrás?.- la nana de Jane les miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

"¡Si!.- respondió la pequeña, mientras que Draco, con semblante molesto, malmirada a la pequeña.

"Muggle…- murmuro, arrojando la gorra que se vio obligado a portar.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que el famoso Centro Comercial de ese lugar, estuvo ante sus ojos, el pequeño rubio, no pudo reprimir un gesto de temor al verse rodeado por tantos muggles que murmuraban de sus ropas.

"Es que se ve tan lindo…- exclamo la nana, mirando de pies a cabeza el trajecito que Draco portaba.

"¡Yo no soy tierno!.- exclamo indignado y extrañando el verse desprovisto de sus elegantes ropas y verlas reemplazados por algo que solo una comadreja pobretona solía portar

"Claro que si…- Jane se le colgó el brazo.

"Bien, ahora denme sus manos, por que entre tanta gente, se me vayan a perder…- la nana los conducía por aquel lugar.

Era la primera vez que Draco pisaba un lugar así, lleno de gente muggle y de tiendas en donde vendían las cosas mas raras que hubiera visto. Por ello, no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron al lugar en donde comerían.

"¿Podemos ir a los juegos?.- Jane lucia muy animada.

"Esta bien…- la nana era una mujer muy paciente o al menos eso pensó Draco, por que en su caso, no aguantaba cuando Jane se ponía en ese plan-. Puede ir con ella…-le sonrió el rubio-. Yo llevare las ordenes".

"¡Si!.- tiro nuevamente de Draco.

"Para ya con esa manía tuya.- reclamo el rubio, retirando con brusquedad su mano-. Me vas a arrancar los brazos si sigues así".

"Mira eso…- como de costumbre, Jane ignoraba los reclamos del niño-. Una alberca de pelotas… yo quiero ir".

"¿Si?.- arqueo la cejo y exclamo con cierto sarcasmo-. Pues ve y de paso, ahogate en ella".

"yo solo quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo.- Jane mantenía su mirada en aquellos juegos-. Dentro de poco ingresare al colegio y me agradaria mucho que tu asistieras a la misma escuela…"

"Pues eso no es posible…- se cruzo de brazos-. Yo tomo clases particulares…"

"No es justo…- resoplo-. Entonces yo quiero tomar clases contigo".

"Ya te dije que no se puede…- pese a que su trato para con ella, no había variado, por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba verle triste-. Quita esa cara, no te prometo nada, tal vez algún día, vaya por ti a esa escuela…"

"¿De verdad?.- se volvió a verlo.

"Puede ser…- Jane le sonrió y comienzo a desatarse las cintas de los zapatos, para después correr hacia el área en que jugaban los niños.

"Gracias por apartar la mesa…- la voz de Amelie le obligo a voltear-. ¿Por qué no vas y te diviertes con Jane?... apuesto que le gustaría mucho".

"Esta bien…- la sola idea de hacer feliz a alguien le resultaba enfermiza, pero al percatarse que esa mujer, no conocía la importancia de su familia, no le quedo mas que acatar esa extraña petición.

Se mezclo entre los pequeños muggles, pero al no reconocer entre ese grupo a Jane, comenzó a correr entre la gente, la verdad estaba asustado.

"¡Aquí!.- la pequeña daba algunos brincos para llamar la atención de Draco-. ¡Aquí estoy!"

"Tonta…- se encamino hacia la niña-. ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?"

"Mira, tengo un nuevo amigo…- nuevamente, ignoro los reclamos de Draco-. Se llama…"

"¿Crees que me importa?.- exclamo en forma colerica-

"No le grites…- otro pequeño se puso en pie y encaro al furioso Draco.

"Esto no es tu asunto, así que no te metas…- fulmino con la mirada a ese chico enclenque que osaba retarle y que le miraba con marcada apatía-. Y tu, vamonos de una vez"

"Me lo llevo…- sujeto la mano del recién conocido-. Yo me lo encontré solo y se veía triste, así que lo quiero".

"No estas hablando de un perro…- le regaño de nueva cuenta, mientras que el otro niño, reía en forma apenada.

"Aquí estoy bien…- se disculpo-. Mis tíos se enojaran si ven que me levante de este lugar"

"¿Y donde están tus tíos?.- Jane buscaba con la mirada a los parientes de su nuevo amigo-. Amelie puede ir con ellos para que te permitan ir con nosotros…"

"Tu, no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden…- Draco comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante lo impertinente que era esa niña-. Puedes causarle problemas, mejor vamonos".

"Yo quiero que vaya…- lloriqueo la pequeña-. ¿Dónde están?"

"Así…- apunto hacia un grupo que no pasaba desapercibido.

En aquel establecimiento se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de cumpleaños en donde un niño de rollizo aspecto, arrojaba comida contra la mascota que animaba a sus invitados, todo esto, frente a los padres que lejos de reprenderlo, le celebraban su mala conducta.

"¿Tu primo?.- Draco frunció el cejo, no había parecido alguno entre ese chico y aquel trío tan escandaloso y vulgar.

"Si…- el chico bajo el rostro, apenado de tener que admitir su parentesco con esas personas.

"Luce como un cerdito…-exclamo Jane a lo que ambos chicos estallaron en risa-. ¿Qué?... no es mi culpa que eso parezca".

"¿Niños?.- la voz de Amelie llamo su atención-. Ya es hora de comer":

"Ven con nosotros…- para Draco no paso desapercibido un tenue color carmesí que adorno las mejillas de ese niño de negros cabellos cuando Jane tomo sus manos.

"Pero…- nuevamente la duda se hizo latente en el rostro del pequeño.

"Vamos, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que existes…- exclamo Draco con desden, molesto por la cercanía del infante-. No pienses que se van a dar cuenta de tu ausencia".

"Solo un rato.- le animo Jane-. La mesa no esta lejos, así que podemos vigilar a tus tíos desde ahí".

"Muévete…- ente la indecisión del chico, Draco le empujo, sin darle tiempo a negarse y provocando que de nueva cuenta Jane le sonriera.

"Me imaginaba que esto iba a suceder…- Amelie los condujo entre la gente-. Por eso, compre una orden mas, por aquello de que tuviéramos un invitado".

"¡Gracias!.- la niña se le arrojo al cuelo y planto un beso en cada mejilla.

"Tomen asiento…- animo a los dos niños., Se que no es algo nutritivo pero a su edad, es lo mas que consigo que acepten digerir".

"¡Waa!.- exclamo Jane al ver el juguete que venia en su comida-. ¡Esta bonito¿Usted también tienen uno, quiero verlo…"

"Mira…- el niño de negros cabellos le extendió el jugué y Jane grito aun mas emocionada.

"¡Que bonito!…- Draco agradeció infinitamente que nadie en ese lugar le conociera-. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"No pienso mostrártelo.- en un rápido movimiento, lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, provocando que Jane frunciera el cejo.

"Que malo…-se quejo e indignada le enseño la lengua.

"Que atrevida…- exclamo el rubio ante aquel gesto.

"Yo quisiera tener un perro, pero mis papas no están de acuerdo…- suspiro dirigiendo su atención a los dos chicos que solo se habían limitado a ingerir su comida, uno con mas problemas que el otro-. Se que no es posible que lo tenga…- se acerco a ellos y murmuro-. Pero no pierdo nada con desearlo…"

Fue entonces que repararon en Draco, cuya comida estaba regada por toda la mesa. El pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a comer con las manos por lo que esta se escapo de sus manos.

Jane y su nuevo amigo estallaron de risa, provocando que el rostro de Draco enrojeciera, para el pequeño rubio aquello era por demás humillante e indignado se cruzo de brazos y les dio la espalda.

"Que estupidez…- resoplo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muchas gracias por todo…- un tanto apenado, agradeció la gentileza de esas personas y lamento que tuviera que irse ya-. Me he divertido mucho…"

"No ha sido nada…- era hora de volver a casa, algo que Draco esperaba con impaciencia después de semejante humillación-. Fue un placer tenerte como invitado…"

"El gusto fue todo mió, Srita. Amelie…-negó rápidamente, haciendo gala de sus mejores modales.

"Despídanse de su amiguito, yo los espero afuera…- cargo de las cosas y se marcho.

"Es una pena que todavía debas quedarte aquí…- Jane parecía un poco triste-. Con gusto te haría compañía, pero ya es tarde…"

"Ya has hecho bastante, voy a estar bien…- sujeto las manso de la pequeña-. Lo que hiciste, nuca lo olvidare…"

"Ya, termina con esto y vamonos ya….- exclamo Draco, molesto de tanto drama-. Ya es tarde y quiero volver a casa lo antes posible".

"Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar…- le dio un beso en la mejilla y junto con Draco, se reunieron con Amelie-. ¡Cuídate mucho!".

"Adiós….- el chico de ojos verdes agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, haciendo que le movimiento, agitara sus cabellos y que por un breve instante Draco se percatara de que debajo del fleco de ese enclenque chiquillo, había una cicatriz en forma de trueno, que por una extraña razón, le resulto familiar…

"Es muy agradable…-pensó Jane en voz alta-. Y tan solitario… si vuelvo a encontrarme con el, haré hasta lo imposible por que nunca mas, este solo…"

Y entonces Draco sintió una angustia apoderarse de su ser. Si alguien debía permanecer junto a esa escandalosa e irritante chiquilla, debía ser el… por lo que, molesto, giro su rostro para ver una vez mas el rostro de ese niño que aun los despedía. Palideció ante un extraño presentimiento que cobro fuerza al mirar nuevamente esos verdes ojos… Si Jane volvía a verlo, sus palabras se harían realidad, con tan dolo cerrar los ojos.

**

* * *

**

Platica Libre.

Oh, ya se que me he tardado, pero como dije, los reviews tienen un efecto increíble en mi… casi me da el infarto cuando no encontré las hojas que conforman este fanfic, como ya les había dicho, lo escribi en una libreta y como soy tan ordenada(agreguen cierto sarcasmo en esta parte), pues no recordaba donde estaba, lo bueno que removi un poco los apuntes de mis últimos exámenes y sorpresa, ahí estaba.

Aunque no me lo crean, este fic aun no tiene un final, por que después de… como que ya no tengo idea de cómo enlazarla con el otro fic… pensé que Draco… y entonces, bueno, todo podría surgir… ¿Qué les parece?"

Oki, mejor contesto reviews.

**Calipso:** Que bueno que la historia te guste, ya vamos en el capitulo 4, lamento la tardanza.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black: **Jeje, oki, que bueno que te gusta, yo también espero apurarme a capturarlo, pero como que de pronto le pierdo el hilo.

**vicu-malfoy: **Pues mira que mi idea de Draco, se ha visto un poco afectada con el sexto libro, en fin habrá que sujetarse a la idea original y no dejarse influenciar, que bueno que te guste la historia, es motivo suficiente como para quitarme la pereza y comenzar a trabajar .

**ophelia dakker**: espero no estar desilusionándote, por que eso seria triste y me comienza a ganar el sentimiento.

**Sumire-chan:** ¿En serio te gusta?... snif… ya me esta ganando el sentimiento… ah, con respecto a la liga, pues siempre es genial tener a nuevos miembros… yo odio a Ginny y Cho, así que… en fin, habría que ver con mi jefa Rei, por que a estas alturas del partido, me va a desollar por olvidarme de la liga, ups, ya hable de mas.

**Zya:** Ah, friend… ya te había agradecido, pero aun así, no dejo de alegrarme de que me permitas ser tu amiga… todavía te debo una llamada… y me vas a ahorcar por que perdi tu numero de celular… snif… perdona por ser tan torpe.

**HELIO POTTER:** Oki, merezco la hoguera, me disculpo por no actualizar con regularidad, de hecho, si me pusiera a capturar, ahora me estaría disculpando por no tener ideas para el capitulo final… que bueno que te guste la historia… Oracle es demasiado torpe este año.

**Minea:** Que bueno que te gusta la historia, espero no desilusionarte en el futuro… el próximo capitulo intentare que Draco sea mas tierno… va a ser el cumple del rubio y tiene un regalo muy lindo…"

**Adriana:** Si, pero yo me paso en cuanto a la espera… me voy a pegar en la frente "tienes que actualizar", de lo contrario, no me acuerdo… que bueno que te guste la forma en que escribo, en esta historia, si me dedico a cuidar algunos detalles (no es que en las otras las haga al ahí se va), pero le tengo cierto cariño a esta, entonces, creo que se demuestra en la escritura.

**Eve:** Oki, ya tuve piedad de ustedes… juro que no es adrede… es torpeza y memoria de teflón, snif, que pena con todos ustedes, todos los reviews me la he pasado disculpándome por la tardanza.

**Lore:** No, cuando me dicen mis verdades no me molesto, claro es difícil aceptar que estas fallando pero ante los hechos¿Qué replico, lo mismo me pasaba, yo incluso era enemiga de los Draco-Hermione, pero algo paso que me hizo cambiar de parecer… supongo que ciertos personajes se les puede manejar para transmitir ciertos sentimientos sin llegar a forzarlos mas de la cuenta… seguiré dando todo mi esfuerzo y si comienzo a fallar, tienes libertad de reprenderme.

**AMANDA:** El ultimo review que he recibido… oki, chica tu deseo esta cumplido, espero que te guste y prometo no tardarme tanto, cuídate.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que algunos reviews ya los había contestado… bueno, si fue así, no me hace daño volverlo a hacer… es una forma de actualizarme, por que no he sido constante en nada de lo que hago, así que, snif… espero me disculpen y no vemos en la próxima actualización.

Oracle.

P.d. para los fans del fic de Voices, ese todavía va a tardar un poco… voy mas de la mitad del capitulo, pero por alguna razón, la inspiración no se me da… Hcate, lo siento, tu review de "actualiza pronto" no tuvo mucho efecto --

+Los reviews, son el pago que recibimos por nuestro trabajo… snif… ¡ soy pobre +

p.d.d. ¿ Qué , oigan hace años que lo tengo en la mente, de alguna u otra forma, tenia que exteriorizarlo¿no creen?... ah, tampoco es chantaje, si me quieren dejar reviews es magnifico, pero si no quieren, pues que le hago… eso significa que no soy tan buena y que debo esforzarme mas, ahora si, adiós…


	5. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Regalo de cumpleaños**

Transcurría la temporada de lluvias cuando Jane ingreso al colegio, provocando que los días, se volvieran eternos para un aburrido Draco, que en su mansión, observaba a través de la ventana la caída de la lluvia. Las visitas de la niña eran esporádicas, la mayoría de veces, en las tardes, durante las pocas horas de sol, aquello no le agradaba.

"Su padre, amo… me ha enviado a buscarle- Dobby interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Lo espera en el estudio".

"¿Padre?.- frunció el cejo, era raro que alguno de sus progenitores estuviera en casa a esas horas del día, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que su madre odiaba los días de lluvia, obligándoles a dirigirse hacia un nuevo lugar en donde el sol, no dejara de brillar.

El joven amo de la casa, descendió la elegante escalinata, sus pequeños pies hacían poco ruido en los escalones. Los fríos y grises ojos de Lucius Malfoy, fue lo primero que vio al ingresar al estudio, el elegante porte de ese hombre hacia mella en la sociedad mágica y Draco, no pudo mas que mirarle admirado, su padre era una persona que respetaba y temía, extraña combinación de sentimientos.

Lucius hizo a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo hasta antes de reparar en la presencia de su primogénito, con un simple movimiento de cabeza, le animo a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y colocarse de pie, enfrente suyo. Observo fijamente al pequeño, el cabello rubio, cuidadosamente peinado, los ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, su hijo era un digno heredero al prestigio de la familia Malfoy.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Draco.- un escueto saludo de su parte-. Mañana cumplirás 6 años hijo y tu madre me ha enviado para saber que deseas como obsequio de nuestra parte".

"Lo había olvidado por completo, Padre…- exclamo titubeante, no estaba acostumbrado a conversar con aquel hombre.

"Vendremos esta noche para saber que quieres que te regalemos…-Lucius Malfoy consulto su reloj-. Llegare tarde a la cita que tengo con el Ministro, piensa bien tu regalo".

-Pensarlo-

No tenia caso hacer tal cosa, Sabia bien que sus padres, podrían comprarle lo que fuera, cumplirle el más mínimo capricho, pero esta ocasión, no quería nada material… eso podía adquirirlo cuando le placiera…

Cansado de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado en casa, tomo su impermeable y paraguas, emprendiendo su olvidada caminata, lo mas probable es que no vería a Jane, pero con un poco de suerte, podría deshacerse de ese sentimiento de abandono que comenzaba a apoderarse de el.

Camino por largo rato, hasta que se descubrió frente a la casa de su molesta vecina, sonrió para si, dando la espalda a ese lugar para volver a su hogar, sin embargo un sonido parecido a sollozos le detuvo… no podía equivocarse, alguien estaba llorando y los sonidos parecían provenir del árbol que estaba sembrado en el patio de aquel jardín.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?.-no le fue difícil reconocer la silueta encogida bajo aquel árbol, buscando inútilmente resguardarse de la lluvia-. Te enfermaras, será mejor que entres a tu casa y cambies tus ropas".

No obtuvo respuesta, Jane cubría su rostro lo que preocupo a Draco, quien se acerco, intentando tocarla sin éxito pues el llanto de la niña aumento, provocando que sus sospechas de que algo no estaba bien, cobrara fuerza".

"¿Te han hecho algo?.- le sujeto por los hombres-. ¿Te sientes mal?... ¡Por Merlín¿Que tienes!"

"Lo siento…- escapo de los labios de la niña, una frase impregnada de desolación y con lentitud, reunió el valor para verle a los ojos.

Fue entonces que Draco entendió el motivo de su llanto, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Los cabellos de la niña habían sido cortados, ya no vería más las coletas con las que le conociera, estas habían desaparecido y la pequeña pudo leer la sorpresa en sus ojos, por que comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"Lo siento mucho.- intentaba enjugar sus lagrimas, frotándose los ojos con las mangas de su mojado suéter.

"¿Quién lo ha hecho?.- sujetaba los cortos cabellos de la niña.

"Ellos…- apunto hacia el interior de la casa en donde se veían un grupo de niños que disfrutaban de leche y galletas, Draco ya los conocía, eran los primos de Jane-. Me han pegado chicle en el cabello y Amelie no ha podido quitarlo…"

"Idiotas…- la sangre le hervia.

"Y mama utilizo las tijeras… me corto el cabello.- lo abrazo ante la sorpresa de Draco-. ¡Ya no podré utilizar los listones que me diste en mi cumpleaños!"

"¿Y por eso llorabas?.- acertó a darle unas palmaditas en la mojada cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír al conocer el motivo que tenia a Jane en ese estado.

"Eran mis favoritos…- asintió la pequeña-. Me gusta mucho ponérmelos".

"Vamos, deja de llorar.- le animo, por extraño que eso suene en la conducta de un Malfoy-. El cabello te volverá a crecer".

"¿De verdad?.- sonrió con un brillo de esperanza en sus castaños ojos y Draco se limito a asentir con lentitud.

"Así es…- acaricio su rostro-. Y en esta ocasión, lo hará mas fuerte y hermoso… ya no llores".

"Gracias…- tras mirarle por unos segundos, Jane redujo la distancia entre ellos y se refugio en sus brazos.

Un tenue color carmesí adorno las mejillas de Draco, era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba en esa forma y la calidez que ese pequeño cuerpo emanaba le agradaba en tal forma, que deseaba tenerlo por siempre… en verdad se sentía bien que alguien se deira cuenta de que estabas vivo.

"¿Qué ha sido ese sonido?.- Jane rompió el abrazo y Draco gruño quedito, maldiciendo internamente al causante de que esa calidez llegara a su fin.

"No he escuchado nada…- frunció el cejo, Jane no entendía el motivo por el cual estaba molesto.

"Creo que viene de aquel lado.- sin decir mas, la pequeña emprendió la carrera en dirección a la calle principal.

"¡Oye!.- Draco tardo en darle alcance, estaba furioso por la imprudencia de la pequeña niña, que se había quitado su suéter y se encontraba de rodillas en el asfalto-. Vas a enfermarte… ¡Ponte de pie y volvamos a tu casa!.- grito, pero Jane no se movió un centímetro.

"No puedo…-murmuro la niña, sus ropas estaba completamente mojadas y sosteniendo el suéter en sus manos, parecía proteger algo-. Si lo quito, el quedara igual que yo…"

Extrañado por esas palabras, Draco se coloco detrás de ella, descubriendo la causa de su actitud. Se trataba de un cachorro que deambulaba por esas calles, intentando protegerse de la inclemente lluvia sin mucho éxito.

"Es muy pequeño.- explico Jane-. Es por eso que cuando lo vi…"

"¿Pretendiste crearle un refugio?.- cuestiono Draco a lo que Jane se limito a asentir, sin despegar su mirada del desprotegido cachorro.

"No ha de tener un hogar, esta solo…-exclamo la pequeña-. Y si alguien le da un poco de cariño, jamás podrá olvidarle… es triste…"

"Es verdad lo que dices…- asintió Draco y en un rápido movimiento, sujeto del cachorro y con su manos libre, tiro de Jane-. Pero estar tan solo, no es tan malo como piensas… basta con que recuerdes el hecho de que le preocupaste a alguien para alegrarte… por lo tanto"

-Aunque el cuerpo este solo, tu alma nunca lo estará-

"Tienes razón…- apretó la mano de Draco y volvieron al resguardo del árbol.

"Entra a casa y toma un baño por que de lo contrario te enfermaras…-le miro por unos segundos antes de esquivarle, ser amable no era su punto fuerte pero no podía evitar cuando estaba junto a esa pequeña-. Te dará un resfriado y podrías contagiarme… por eso es que te lo digo…"

"¿Qué sucederá con el?.- su rostro se entristeció ante la suerte del cachorro.

"No te preocupes…- suspiro-. Yo me hago cargo…"

La sonrisa de Jane quedaría grabada en la mente de Draco por siempre, la calidez y ternura de la niña le dieron fuerzas y animo cuando estuvo frente a sus padres que con asco en el rostro, observaban a la criatura que estaba en brazos de su primogénito.

"¿Quedártelo?.- aquello era una idea estupida-. Draco, querido… si lo que deseas es una mascota, podemos comprarte algo mucho mejor".

"Lo quiero a el…-apretó al cachorro contra su pecho-. Que sea mi regalo…"

"¿Estas seguro?.- Lucius Malfoy no aprobaba la idea de su hijo por conservar esa criatura pero podía jurar que el niño no cedería a su necedad en esta ocasión. En sus ojos brillaba una determinación que nunca antes había mostrado.

"Si…- asintió con firmeza, sosteniendo la mirada de su padre.

"Pues entonces, es tuyo…- puntualizo su padre quien tras analizarle por unos segundos se puso en pie para dirigirse a su habitación siendo seguido por su esposa, horrorizada ante la idea de que una criatura así estuviera con su hijo.

"Lo hice…- sonrió satisfecho y cayendo de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba, pero había enfrentado a su padre con tal de conservar al cachorro que le miraba con simpatía-. Esta será tu casa a partir de hoy…-titubeo antes de acariciar a esa criatura-. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy…- el cachorro parecía atento a sus palabras- Y el tuyo será…"

Sábado por la mañana, con semblante sereno, miraba al cachorro que descansaba bajo los pies de su pupilo, Severus Snape tenia una ligera sospecha del por que había una criatura así en su clase pero le basta observar la tranquilidad y atención con la que Draco tomaba sus lecciones para desistirse de cualquier tipo de comentario.

"Suficiente por hoy, Draco…- el mismo Snape se extraño de decir esas palabras una vez mas-. La clase ha terminado hace mas de una hora… recoge tus cosas".

"Es extraño.- guardo sus pergaminos y plumas-. El tiempo se me ha ido muy rápido y la clase no se me ha hecho tediosa como en otras ocasiones…"

"Agradezco tu opinión, aunque no le veo caso que lo hagas…- exclamo en forma cansina-. Y aunque me daría gusto seguirte dando un poco de tedio con mi clase, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer en el colegio, mi tonto alumno".

"Señor…- Draco se puso en pie-. ¿No me dira nada de el?.- apunto al cachorro que en esos momentos mordia su pata sin razón aparente.

"Me desagrada si es eso lo que quieres escuchar…- frunció el cejo-. Pero has puesto mas atención que en otras ocasiones y eso tengo que tomárselo en cuenta, así que si con esa cosa…- apunto al cachorro-. Tengo todo tu esfuerzo en clase, creo poder ignorarlo":

"Gracias señor.- en un momento de arrebato se arrojo a su maestro, abrazándole con fuerza en señal de agradecimiento.

"Vete de una vez, antes de que cambie de opinión.- frunció el cejo, fingiéndose molesto por la muestra de afecto por parte de su pupilo.

"¡Si!.- Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sin mas, salio de la oficina acompañado del cachorro, se dirigieron hacia el jardín en donde comenzaron a jugar.

Al heredero de los Malfoy le agradaba mucho la compañía del cachorro, en un inicio había combatido contra la simpatía y sonrisas que le provocaba el ver la carita de esa criatura. Solo Snape que a través de la ventana le veía jugar, los elfos que observaban con simpatía el cambio en su joven amo y la pequeña Jane que se sorprendía a veces con la espontaneidad de su vecino, eran testigos del cambio que Draco comenzaba a sufrir y sin que alguno de ellos entablara palabra alguna, pactaron en silencio que nada habría de perturbar la felicidad que ahora poseía el niño.

"¿Me lo prestarías?.- comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Jane se atrevió a expresar el motivo que le llevara esa tarde a visitarlo-. Solo mañana, prometo cuidarlo bien…"

"Pues…-se quedo pensativo-. No es que yo me niegue.- mintió-. Pero depende si el quiere ir contigo…"

"Ah.- exclamo extendiendo sus brazos-. Entonces nos veremos mañana…-el cachorro acudio a su llamado y sin mas, se retiraron de ese lugar.

Draco se quedo de pie en el jardín, sin comprender lo que había sucedido y observando como la niña acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota. Tras recuperarse, una mueca de molestia apareció en su rostro y volvió a casa mascullando en contra su esos dos.

"Traidor…-azoto la puerta de su cuarto.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, el niño tenia la sospecha de que su mascota no era una criatura ordinaria y tenia la sensación de que este, se había valido de algún medio para hacerle saber su nombre...

Prefirió dar fin a sus raras conclusiones, a final de cuentas se había salido con la suya y el cachorro vivía en su casa. Aburrido, se incorporo y tomo uno de los catalogos que tomara del cuarto de su madre, ignoraba si los muggles celebraban San Valentín pero el tenia muchas compras que realizar-. Regalos para Theodore Nott, Zabini Blaise, Millicent Bulstrode… no eran sus amigos pero la relación de sus padres le obligaban a presentarles algún obsequio… también tenia que enviarle algo a Pansy, de lo contrario le daría mucho mas lata de lo que ya lo hacia.

"También podría gastar algo en esa niña…- frunció el cejo-. Pero será mas trabajo encontrar algo… si tan solo no fuera muggle…"

"Amo…- unas temerosas orejas se asomaron en la puerta-. ¿Deseas que Dobby le moleste con la cena?"

"No…- respondió en forma distraída-. Por Merlín¿Qué podría regalarle a una niña ignorante de la magia?"

"Un oso de felpa, amo…- expreso con jubilo el elfo, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca y espero con temor la iracunda reacción de Draco.

"¿Qué dijiste?.- se puso en pie y se dirigió al temeroso elfo que retrocedía a cada paso que daba-. ¿Un oso de felpa?.- posos sus manos en los hombros de Dobby-. ¡Eso es perfecto!"

El alma se le fue al suelo cuando vio la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amo. Draco le había felicitado por su idea y ahora se mostraba amable con el.

"¿De verdad, amo?.- parpadeo sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía, tal ves Dobby había rodado por las escaleras y ahora estaba alucinando.

Draco asintió y abandono la habitación, tenia una lechuza urgente que enviar al Callejón Diagon, los obsequios de los demás podían esperar. Anoto lo necesario y la cuenta a la que habrían de efectuar el pago, el regalo debía ser perfecto.

"Ya esta…- observo a la lechuza perderse en la distancia y con mas tranquilidad regreso a su habitación en donde una humeante y deliciosa comida le aguardaba junto con una ración extra de su postre favorito.

"Joven amo…- Dobby llamo a la puerta en forma solemne, sabia que el niño odiaba que interrumpieran su lectura-. Tiene visitas…"

"¿Quién?.- no despego su mirada del libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

"La niña muggle, amo… cargando de su mascota…-Draco se incorporo y con cierta extrañeza bajo los escalones y se dirigió hacia la sala de la casa en donde Jane degustaba galletas y te de leche.

"Hola…- saludo la pequeña-. Es la primera vez que entro a tu casa, es muy bonita…"

"Si…-parecía extrañado de su visita, tomando en cuenta de que quien le había abierto la puerta había sido uno de sus criados, los elfos eran criaturas desconocidas para los muggles y la niña lucía excesivamente tranquila.

"¿Se le ofrece algo mas?.- el niño casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a un hombre de mediana edad ingresar de la cocina.

"No, gracias…- respondió la niña, que se llevaba a la boca una galleta mas.

"Me retiro, amo…- dio la vuelta y entonces Draco comprendió. Los Elfos habían empleado su magia y observo a dos de ellos pelear por mantener el equilibrio mientras que el resto reían en la cocina.

"¿A que se debe tu visita?.- amarro la bata que le cubría y ocupo uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Pues…- medito sus palabras-. Lo lleve a casa.- señalo al cachorro-. Y nadie se dio cuenta…"

"¿Cuál es el punto?.- bostezo, por la falta de sueño y aburrimiento.

"Nadie se dio cuenta pese a que él estuvo cara a cara con mi papa…-Draco ahogo su bostezo-. Tampoco comió la comida que tome de la cocina…"

"Un momento…- Draco paro la explicación-. ¿Qué estas intentado decirme?"

"Que no come…- enumero.

"Nunca lo hace.- respondió el niño, preocupado de que alguien llegara a casa en esos momentos y le viera en compañía de esa niña.

"Y tampoco lo pueden ver…-finalizo.

"Si…- respondió distraído-. ¿Qué cosa?"

"Que no lo ven.- aseguro la niña-.Nadie se dio cuenta de que él me seguía esta mañana".

"Eso no es posible…- miro al cachorro que en esos momentos rogaba por que le acariciaran.

"¿Por qué nosotros lo podemos ver?.- cuestiono la niña.

"No lo se…- hizo un recuento de las personas que habían visto a su mascota. Snape, los elfos… sus padres… ¿Qué tenían en común?

"Es raro…- se quedo pensativa-. Casi como si fuera… mágico"

"¿Magia?.- parpadeo-. Acaso…- miro a Jane unos minutos antes de comprender lo evidente.

-Jane poseía magia, por eso podía ver al cachorro-

Pero si ella era hija de muggles no era posible a menos que… palideció… si su padre se enteraba estaría en serios problemas… la sangre de un Malfoy era pura, esas habían sido de sus primeras lecciones, jamás manchar su linaje con sangre… _sucia._

"¿Draco?.- Severus Snape llamo la atención de su silencioso pupilo-. ¿Me pondrias atención por unos minutos, intento informarte de la ultima decisión de tu padre".

"¿Mi padre?.- la mención de su progenitor le provoco miedo.

"Si, y por tu expresión veo que no te ha dicho nada…-observo al pequeño unos segundos.

"¿De que cosa?.- frunció el cejo, intentando lucir lo mas normal posible.

"Es tiempo de que vuelvas con los tuyos.- exclamo con aire solemne-. Empaca tus cosas, Draco, en unos días, tu familia se mudara de vuelta a la Mansión de los Malfoy".

**OO...oo...OO...oo...OO...oo...OO...oo...OO**

**Platica Libre…**

Jojojojo… bien, aquí esta el capitulo, supongo que tienen la duda de cómo se llama el cachorro de Draco, bueno, **acepto sugerencias**, yo ya tengo uno en mente, pero ustedes podrían proporcionar uno mucho mejor.

Oki, como ven las cosas ya están tomando su curso… se lo mucho que desean que esta historia sea independiente de "Cuando cierro los ojos" pero es imposible, por que como se habrán dado cuenta de esa historia, yo nunca dije como fue que Draco se enamoro de Hermione… esta historia pretende explicarlo, creo… aun faltan algunos capítulos… no muchos pero si los suficientes como para que me soporten un tiempo mas.

Jugando con la numerología, el nombre de Draco y Hermione son muy compatibles, obtuvieron 94 puntos mientras que Harry y Hermione solo 56… lloro… con razón los fics de esta pareja ya no son tan populares, mejor pasemos a la contestación de reviews

**Eve:** Ahora soy yo la que pide piedad, lamento la tardanza de… casi un mes, pero aquí esta, con un poco de suerte y consigo que el próximo capitulo sea mas pronto, nada mas es cuestión de capturar, leer y modificar… haré caso de tus palabras, iré siempre adelante, cuídate mucho y gracias por leer el fic.

**Lore:** Pues créemelo, era enemiga y ahora estoy escribiendo una historia exclusiva de esa pareja por encomienda de mi hermana menor que si es fanática de ellos. Yo también me quede con la misma sensación (también quería dejarlos juntos) pero fui débil y preferí ser fiel al plan original que tenia de la historia, pero tranquila que después de terminar con el pasado, tocare un poco Hogwarts y de ahí… ¿nos iremos cinco años después de la boda de Mione, gracias por leer la historia.

**Minea:** Sip, cuando se es niño todo es más fácil, digo, el expresar que alguien te gusta es menos problemático que cuando ya cuentas con unos años más… la actualización ha tardado pero aquí la tienes, Voices como siempre tardara mas de lo planeado, no consigo salir de la primera pagina.

**Hcate:** Como le decía a Lore, el fic no queda estancado solo en la niñez de Draco, por el contrario, se va aun mas lejos, tocando Hogwarts y después de "Cuando cierro los ojos", es una explicación de cómo surgió el amor que Draco le profesaba a Mione en el fic, que nunca mencione salvo el hecho de que leía la correspondencia que le enviaba a Harry… es complejo y algo que deje inconcluso aun sin proponérmelo así que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en que la historia sea aun mejor. En cuanto a Ron… creo que no te podré dar gusto, el pelirrojo que describo en el fic de Sueños es lo mas maduro y sensato que puedo manejar, aun falta mucho de esa historia y es un pilar muy importante para Selenne, solo dale tiempo. Cuídate mucho.

**Cris:** Que bueno el saber que te ha gustado esa breve aparición de Harry en el fic, la cuide mucho y da satisfacción leer que fue tierna (aun sin proponérmelo), insisto que yo misma desee que esos dos quedaran juntos por que aun sin tenerlo en mis planes, los dos personajes fueron tomando vida propia y separarlos me fue difícil (tal vez estoy alucinando pero existen determinadas ocasiones en que la historia toma vida propia y es difícil encaminarla hacia lo que uno quería), procurare que al final, cada uno tenga lo justo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben como los aprecio y esperen el próximo capitulo (lo mas probable sea que mi cabeza ruede por lo que va a pasar…)

**NEXT CHAPTER… Mudanza& Despedidas**


	6. Tu suave Aroma

**ATENCIÓN**: Este capitulo esta dedicado en forma súper especial a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, **exigiéndome** la actualización de este fic. Por ser seguidores de la historia y en vista de que no he contestado sus reviews, les dedico el capitulo -el orden de los factores no altera los agradecimientos y el cariño- **Minea, Lore, Eve, Hcate, Ana yCris**... hecha la aclaración, disfrútenlo.

Primer Acto: **Tú suave aroma.**

La gente transitando por las calles, el murmullo de conversaciones sin sentidos que se confundían con el sonido de los autos que recorrían esa calle, el sol quemando su pálida piel, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no reparo en nada, ni siquiera en los tristes aullidos que su fiel mascota emitía, vano intento por capturar su atención.

Su mirada fija en un solo punto del cual se apartaba unos segundos en dirección al reloj que sostenía entre sus manos. El tiempo se mueve de distintas formas para las personas, hace unos días, anhelaba que corriera en forma lenta, de ser posible, eterna, para así, poder pasar mas de 24 horas mirando esa sonrisa que poco a poco, se acunara en su corazón, caso contrario a lo que sucedía ahora, en la que anhelaba que las horas transcurrieran a prisa y ver a esa diminuta figura aparecer entre esos muggles.

Casi podía imaginarse la cara que esa niña pondría, primero sería sorpresa y después daría paso a esa encantadora sonrisa antes de correr hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba y arrojársele con tal fuerza que con algo de suerte no los llevara a los dos contra el pasto.

"Después de todo, solo por hoy, tendré oportunidad de permanecer contigo una vez mas…-susurro, al mismo tiempo en que una lagrima se deslizaba por su infantil rostro, desprovisto de esa frialdad que meses atrás le caracterizaran y que cayera destrozada con tan solo un gesto de amabilidad-. Una tarde antes de volver a mi realidad…-su mano se adentro en su bolsillo izquierdo, deteniendo su travesía alrededor de un frasco cuyo cristalino líquido no era opacado con la oscuridad de ese lugar en donde fue guardado celosamente tres días atrás-. Disfrutar de tu compañía, antes de hacer que esto, no sea mas que un simple sueño el día de mañana…"

Se sobresalto al sentir en su mano izquierda el hocico de su mascota, no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella criatura sería el único recuerdo de esa etapa, aunque ni él mismo pudiera recordarlo. La criatura parecía conocer su sentir por que sin perder tiempo, condujo la mano de su amo en el bolsillo opuesto.

"Hoy se lo pienso dar, no te preocupes.- acaricio el fino pelaje de la mascota-. Además, le prometí que algún día vendría por ella a este lugar y un Malfoy, es un hombre de palabra…"

Tan solo al salir las palabras de su boca, el sonido de una campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases produjo una triste e inevitable sonrisa en el rostro de Draco. Todas las cosas estaban empacadas ya, muchas de ellas, trasladadas por medio de magia, se encontraban en el que a partir de mañana sería su nuevo hogar. De no ser por que el ministro insistió a su padre en realizar una mudanza al estilo de los muggles para no levantar sospecha el mismo Draco ya se encontraría en esa alejada Mansión.

Acaricio una vez mas a su mascota, era una suerte que sus padres fueran tan mundanos y que consiguieran convencer a su tutor de arreglar los detalles de la mudanza, de lo contrario, no estaría ahí, sentado frente a una escuela muggle, con una poción en su bolsillo derecho y un obsequio en el izquierdo, aguardando por una niña, hija de muggles, poseedora de cierta cantidad de magia que le permitiría ingresar algún día a un mundo secreto para esa gente ordinaria en el cual, existían grupos que por nacimiento aceptaban a sus miembros, él mismo pertenecía a uno, repleto de gente elitista, amante de la pureza de la sangre y que solo tenia una frase con la cual, etiquetar a esa pequeña…

"Sangre sucia…- susurro, al tiempo en que su corazón se encogía con tan solo imaginarse a si mismo, meses atrás, pronunciándola sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

"¿Sangre sucia?.- musito una segunda persona que se sentó a su lado-. ¿Qué es eso?"

"Nada que puedas entender…-pensó para si, antes de reunir el valor para sostener un par de brillantes ojos castaños que le miraban sin siquiera parpadear.

"Eres raro…- rió-. Tenia pensado abrazarte pero te vi un poco triste… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Por supuesto que si, yo nunca estoy triste…- exclamo con su habitual arrogancia-. No va conmigo…"

"Entonces continuare con mi plan.- un rápido movimiento y los dos chiquillos cayeron al suelo-. ¡Me da mucho gusto ver que has cumplido tu promesa!"

"¡Oye, no me estés abrazando!.- odiaba ser el centro de atención, especialmente ser motivo de las risas de los curiosos-. ¡Pesas, quítateme de encima¡Niña rara, solo estaba caminando por este lugar, no te creas tan especial como para disponer de mi atención!"

"Como sea, me da gusto verte.- se puso en pie, limpiando su vestido y recogiendo el gorro que había volado por los aires-. Amelie no tardara en llegar así que, puedes regresar con nosotros a casa¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo, ayer compramos un pastel muy rico que estoy segura te quitara esa cara de viejito amargado que tienes"

"¡Yo no soy un viejo!.- rugió el pequeño rubio, provocando la risa de su vecina-. ¡Y deja de hablar tanto que no consigo a entender que tanto sale de esa gran boca que tienes".

"¡Mi boca no es grande!.- se quejo Jane, a punto de recurrir al arma mas convincente con la que suele contar un niño que no fuera Draco Malfoy, una mirada a punto del llanto que consigue desarmar a cualquiera.

"No me mires así…- retrocedió, esa niña estaba a punto del llanto y él era causante de todo esto-. Yo¡No llores, iré contigo, jugaremos¡haré lo que sea pero no llores!"

"¡Si!.- celebro su triunfo, al tiempo en que tiraba de la mano del rubio que dejo de oponer resistencia, convencido de lo débil que era ante esa niña que lo jalaba como si se tratara de uno de sus juguetes favoritos.

"Maldición…- musito.

Se encontraba sentado en el jardín de la casa donde vivía Jane, rodeado de muñecos de peluche que parecían mirarlo fijamente. Era la primera vez que jugaba a tomar el Té y Jane estaba especialmente amable, con la férrea convicción de ser una magnifica anfitriona.

"Ya has hecho bastante, yo me haré cargo de servirlo.- Draco se puso en pie, retirando la tetera de las manos de la niña.

"Bien, entonces yo iré a arreglarme un poco.- ingreso en la casa, dejando al rubio nuevamente en el dilema.

"Doce gotas exactas para borrar nuestros recuerdos, obligando a nuestra mente a justificar algunas cosas…-una a una, incorporo el liquido del pequeño frasco que su tutor le proporcionara-. Todo el contenido de la taza hay que ingerir…"

"Pareciera que estas haciendo un conjuro…- Jane estaba de vuelta, llevaba su cabello atado con uno de los listones que Draco le regalara-. Se ve bonito¿verdad, creció tal y como lo dijiste…"

"Me da gusto.- ocuparon sus lugares.

"Bien, entonces, hagamos un brindis.- Jane alzo su taza de té.

"Se brinda con licor…- le corrigió Draco.

"Pues ya no.- sonrió un poco burlona-. Por que yo quiero brindar con mi único mejor amigo de todo el mundo, por eso.- presiono al rubio en imitarla-. Brindo por… por".

"¿No sabes que pedir?.- rió, era la primera vez que lo hacia en forma espontánea, pero en verdad era divertido ver el pequeño rostro infantil, haciendo esfuerzos por recordar.

"No es eso…- frunció el cejo-. Es que no se tu nombre…"

"¿No?.- Draco reparo en ese detalle, nunca se había tomado la molestia en revelarle su identidad a esa niña-. Entonces lo haré ahora…- tendió su mano a una sorprendida Jane que no podía apartar su mirada de ese niño rubio que le sonreía con amabilidad-. Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerte".

"Hermione Jane Granger…- repuesta de la impresión, acepto la mano de su amigo con un fuerte apretón, contenta de tener un nombre con el cual nombrar al pensamiento con el que dormía, despertaba y el motivo por el cual sonreía tanto desde que lo conociera-. ¡Y brindo por Draco, por que siempre sea feliz y algún día, aunque el lo considere imposible, estudiemos en la misma escuela!"

"Yo lo haré por ti…-respiro profundamente-. Por tu felicidad…"

"Entonces promete que si nos volvemos a ver y te acuerdas de mi, serás igual de amable conmigo…-apreso la mano del rubio-. ¿Lo harás?"

"Por supuesto…- los dos tomaron su bebida al mismo tiempo, Hermione la apuro de un solo trago mientras que Draco en pequeños sorbos, sin dejar de mirarla.

Entonces la poción de Snape entro en acción y la niña se desplomo sobre el pasto bajo la asustada mirada del rubio que corrió en su auxilio, tirando su té en el proceso. Hermione parecía dormida y el rubio se hinco a su lado, extrayendo un brazalete que coloco en el brazo de la inconciente niña.

"Esto te pertenece solo a ti, por siempre…-los ojos de la serpiente brillaron antes de que Draco la retirara y volviera a guardarla en su bolsillo, la poción también estaba haciendo efecto en él-. Gracias a que te conocí, ahora poseo algo que me había sido negado desde mi nacimiento… se que puedo cambiar si me lo propongo, mi apellido no determina mi futuro y eso lo aprendí durante estos días que permanecimos juntos…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su pálida piel y sus manos se aferraron a las de Jane, fue así como los encontró Severus Snape, la casa se encontraba vacía ya, solo faltaba trasladar a su pupilo al que sería su nuevo hogar.

"Tu también, por estar relacionado con los recuerdos que Draco tiene de esa niña muggle, has sido olvidado…- informo al cachorro que caminaba a su lado y que emitió un triste aullido-. Te ofrezco mi casa como tu nuevo hogar, con algo de tiempo y paciencia, estoy seguro de que podrás volver a estar a su lado…"

Hombre y perro se perdieron a la distancia, mientras que en el jardín, una asustada Amelie descubría el cuerpo de Jane, supuso que estaría cansada y sin mayor preocupación la condujo hacia su habitación, un poco de descanso le vendría bien y mañana estaría lista para continuar con sus juegos y risas, liberando esa energía que habita en los niños.

"Buenos días, mi niña…- abrió la puerta, llevando una bandeja con fruta, leche, pan y cereal-. Tu desayuno, solo por hoy te lo he traído así que no te acostumbres".

"Gracias…- su voz sonaba un poco triste y la cariñosa nana se acerco a esa criatura que pretendía ocultar su rostro bajo las tersas sabanas.

"¿Pasa algo?.- atrajo a Jane contra su pecho-. Estas llorando¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"No lo se…-se refugio en esa mujer que mas allá de su nana, también era su confidente-. Cuando desperté comenzaron a caer y duele, no lo entiendo, quiero que se detenga…"

"Entonces no te opongas Hermione…- deposito varios besos sobre los cabellos castaños, aun atados por un listón-. Las lágrimas tienen su secreto y lo mejor siempre será dejar que fluyan, que limpien tu alma de todo sentimiento negativo".

A miles de kilómetros de ese lugar, un niño de rubios cabellos, con la frente apoyada contra la fría ventana de su habitación, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

"Soy un Malfoy, no debo llorar.- elevo su rostro, limpiando con el dorso de su mano su rostro-. Que pare… que se detengan… no es algo que se me tenga permitido".

_-Lágrimas, son lágrimas las que caen de mis ojos… es inevitable-_

"¿Draco?.- la puerta se abrió con lentitud y Severus Snape ingreso en la habitación de su pupilo seguido por el cachorro que corrió hacia su antiguo amo.

"¿Qué es esto?.- el niño frunció el cejo, todo había vuelto a su respectivo lugar.

"Un cachorro de perro supongo.- sonrió con desden-. O por lo menos, su cola y orejas me hacen aseverarlo…- Draco frunció el cejo-. No estoy aquí para darte explicación de mis pertenencias, sino para informarte que he comunicado a tu padre mi decisión de suspender mis asesorias".

"¿Por qué?.- aquello era una noticia inesperada, tomando en cuenta de que Severus era la única persona con la que solía tener un poco de compañía.

"Mis actividades en Hogwarts así lo ameritan.- tendió su mano-. Si tu madre no impone su voluntad, esto no será una despedida…-sonrió orgulloso-. Educarte ha sido una tarea difícil que me gustaría continuar, hasta pronto".

"Adiós…- se recargo contra la ventana, viendo como el adulto le dejaba nuevamente solo, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues descubrió en el suelo un brazalete de Plata que pertenecía a su familia así como, un listón de seda.

Tomo el brazalete y lo guardo en su estuche, el listón estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la basura pero en el ultimo minuto decidió guardarlo junto con el brazalete, con la extraña sensación de que algún día, conocería al dueño de la singular fragancia que emanaba de el.

_-Tal vez algún día no muy lejano-_

Llamo su atención una figura que abandonaba el compartimiento en donde "El niño que vivió" iba, su cabello enmarañado y su voz mandona, era difícil que pasara desapercibida pues contrario al resto de primer año, lucía emocionada y muy tranquila, casi al grado de que el ambiente a su alrededor pasaba desapercibido.

_-Tal vez una noche, en un pasillo extraño-_

"Disculpa¿Has visto a un sapo?.- una chica de primer curso le toco el hombre y se volvió a verla, con el cejo fruncido, era evidente que odiaba que la gente le pusiera un dedo encima.

"¿Cara de que me viste?.- resoplo-. Solo un perdedor traería un sapo al colegio…"

"Te he preguntado si lo has visto, no si te pertenece, vamonos Neville.- exclamo indignada, dándole la espalda

"Es hija de muggles, se le nota a leguas.- Theodore Nott, su amigo de infancia atrajo su atención-. Vamos Draco, mientras menos te acerques a esos sangre sucias, mejor".

_-Nos encontraremos por segunda vez, aunque no lo recordemos-_

"¡Gryffindor!.- anuncio el sombrero seleccionador y Hermione Granger corrió a la que seria su casa durante los próximos siete años, ocupo un lugar cercano al prefecto de la casa de los Leones, convencida de que no existía nadie mejor para explicarle sobre las clases.

"¡Slytherin!."

Giro su rostro y su mirada se topo con la del heredero Malfoy, se miraron por unos segundos, algo en lo mas profundo de ellos peleaba por ser recordado sin mucho éxito, pues la rivalidad de sus respectivas casas se impuso y una expresión de superioridad adorno el rostro de Draco antes de reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje.

_-Y te mirare a los ojos, como lo hice en el pasado-_

"¿Le conoces?.- Neville llamo su atención al tiempo en que Ronald Weasly era seleccionado en Gryffindor-. A Malfoy… he escuchado que su familia fue muy cercana a…-titubeo, mencionar al Tenebroso Lord Voldemort aun provocaba miedo entre la comunidad mágica.

"Es la primera vez que lo veo…- respondió Hermione, no muy convencida de sus palabras pero controlando esa ansiedad que agolpaba su pecho. Ella era una persona lógica, necesitaba pruebas para creer en las cosas y los presentimientos no entraban en esa categoría.

_-Sostendré tu mano y reanudaremos ese capitulo inconcluso-_

"¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de te, Draco?.- Pansy Parkinson también se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin, procurando al rubio como lo hiciera desde que eran niños.

"Olvidas que no me gusta…- respondió, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

"Pues yo recuerdo que si lo tomabas…- insistió la chica, pasando por alto el gesto exasperado que el rubio tenia en el rostro.

"No lo presiones, Pansy.- Theodore tuvo que intervenir otra vez-. Y tu Draco¿por fin nos dirás el motivo por el cual dejaste de tomar té?"

"No lo recuerdo y tampoco creo que sea algo de vital importancia…- tomo un sorbo de su bebida, respondiéndose mentalmente aquella interrogante –_me da miedo, tengo la idea de que si lo tomo, caeré en un profundo sueño y que al despertar, lo haré con lagrimas en los ojos_-

_-Si, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, para que tú también, me recuerdes-_

Era hora de descansar, los de primer año eran conducidos por los prefectos, las salas comunes de las cuatro casas se encontraban en distintas zonas del castillo, el único punto en el que coincidían era la entrada al gran comedor en donde los nuevos Slytherins y Gryffindors aguardaron por su turno.

Nadie se imaginaba que a partir de ese instante comenzaría una extraña historia que solo seria conocida por los pasillos de ese enorme castillo, testigo silencioso de muchas de ellas. Harry Potter caminaba cerca de Hermione Granger, casi al grado en que sus manos se rozaban ocasionalmente y fue entonces cuando algo parecido a la ¿angustia, se apodero de un chico rubio que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mostrarse tranquilo… odiaba a Potter por un motivo que nada tenia que ver con el rechazo sufrido unas horas atrás y su mente no era capaz de recordarlo… existía un trasfondo, de eso estaba seguro, no era la primera vez que veía esa cicatriz en forma de trueno y esos ojos verdes que parecían pronosticarle una solitaria existencia.

"Veo que tu olfato ha detectado la presencia de tus antiguos amos…- una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor de Pociones que caminaba hacia su dormitorio, dejando un poco rezagado a un enorme perro que parecía tentado a reunirse con los dueños de aquellos aromas que llegaran a el por primera vez, una noche lluviosa-. Draco y esa niña han llegado a Hogwarts, podrás verlos, cuida que ellos no se den cuenta de tu presencia…"

Con esta oración el perro dejo de lado su ansiedad y se reunió con el hombre que le ofreciera un techo. A distancia observo el crecimiento de Draco y ahora, también tenia la oportunidad de ver a la niña que le brindara cariño, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella olvidada historia infantil volviera a cobrar la fuerza suficiente como para romper los efectos de la poción.

"Se lo que piensas y no es posible…-Snape ingreso, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la estantería en donde reposaban distintos ingredientes y pociones-. Se que Draco utilizo la dosis que le señale y los dos ingirieron hasta la ultima gota…"

El perro se acostó en el sofá que utilizaba como cama, prefería dormir a tener que escuchar al profesor de pociones, era una forma en que Snape intentaba convencerse de que todo había sucedido de acuerdo a lo planeado¿cierto?.

En aquel jardín, las dos tazas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y los dos niños, recostados en el pasto. ¿Qué otra explicación, la poción había sido ingerida y los recuerdos sellados…

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

**Platica Libre**

¿Qué dijeron, esta ya se fugó y nada de que actualiza, bueno, en si lo tenia pensado pero mientras mas largas le de al asunto, menos podré iniciar con los proyectos que tengo en mano –risa-

Les diré que por el momento tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, no he podido dormir y eso hace que este de malas –quiero que alguien de mis amigos se me acerque para sacar esta ira- también he planeado que este sea el capitulo final – es una suerte que pocas personas lean las notas del autor- jajaja, oki, se que no queda como tal y mucho menos, abarca lo que les había dicho, pero bueno, todo se queda en pensamiento y eso se debe a que el nombre de la olvidada mascota de Draco es pieza primordial, pero claro, como ninguno de ustedes propuso un nombre no puedo concluir con los tres actos de esta obra.

Espero les haya gustado y en caso de que hayan leído las notas –y le hayan entendido- diré que aunque sea muy tentador, no pienso concluirlo así, pero aviso que si tardare un poco en actualizarlo, no es que no quiera, pero contrario a los cinco primeros capítulos, a partir de este tendré que pensar como atar algunos cabos, pido paciencia y prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para darles un final digno a los seguidores de la historia.

Todo mi cariño a los que siempre me dejan sus lindos comentarios, solos dos capítulos mas y se cierra este ciclo… Cuídense mucho.

K.O.


	7. Memories

Segundo Acto. **Memories.**

-¿No tienes días en los que sientes que has olvidado algo muy importante?-

Te miras al espejo y eres incapaz de reconocerte, incluso llegas a preguntarte si la persona que se refleja frente a ti es tu verdadera imagen o tan solo es una mas de las tantas apariencias que has creado a lo largo de tu vida.

Algo similar le paso a Draco esa mañana, el día en que llegaba a la mayoría de edad. Faltaban pocas semanas para que concluyera su sexto año en Hogwarts, ese colegio al que solo habría de retornar para culminar sus estudios y de eso no estaba muy seguro.

Era domingo, se levanto tarde, de mala gana tomo un baño y mientras el agua corría por su cara se permitió meditar un poco. En su buro reposaba la correspondencia que había recibido ese día, paquetes y cartas, todas elegantemente membretadas, una de ellas se le hizo muy familiar, era imposible no reconocer el emblema de los Malfoy.

Tomo la toalla y con ella rodeo su cintura, apago la regadera, arrojo sus ropas al cesto para que los elfos se hicieran cargo de lavarla, inseguro se acerco al lavabo. El exceso de vapor le hizo limpiar la superficie lisa del espejo. El cabello lo tenia pegado a la piel, libre de la gomina que usaba para peinarse.

"Estúpida nostalgia.- gruño molesto-. ¿Por qué diablos tengo tantas ganas de llorar?"

El no entendía por que existía ese emoción en su ser. La educación que recibiera debió haber erradicado los sentimentalismos que predominaba en la mayoría de pubertos que corrían como vulgares bestias por los pasillos de ese lugar.

Se contemplo con detenimiento, nada quedaba del crio de primer curso. Ahora era más alto, sus facciones habían perdido los rasgos infantiles e inocentes que su madre tanto adorase. La imagen que veía ahora era la de un hombre, uno tan parecido a su padre que se sintió aquejado por las nauseas.

"¡Maldita sea!.- bramo furioso sin causa aparente-. ¡No van a fastidiarme el día!.- amenazo-. Nada va a quitarme el gusto de recibir al fin lo que merezco¡he trabajado mucho para conseguirlo!".

Era una versión de Lucius, no importaba por donde le miraran. Tenia su apariencia, se movía con su misma arrogancia, creía en los mismos principios y que su fuera al diablo cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerlo en duda… incluido él… ¡maldito atisbo de rebeldía!.

Termino de asearse y se vistió sin prisa. No tenía deberes que realizar y emplearía el día en evitar a todos. Salió del baño dando un portazo que hizo saltar a sus compañeros.

"Te llego otra carta.- Blaise fue el único que se le aproximo-. Por el perfume puedo apostar que se trata de las felicitaciones de Pansy"

"Te he dicho que no toques mis cosas.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Duermo aquí…- arqueo la ceja-. Tardaste mucho en el baño".

"Pues ya esta libre¿contento?.- le arrebato el sobre y lo arrojo junto con el resto.

"¡Que genio, hombre! .- resoplo-. De saber que la falta de cafeína te pone tan denso, mejor te habría invitado a tomar un café.- el rubio le fulmino con la mirada-. Con eso de que no confías en ninguna taza con té…-cambio bruscamente de tema-. Lindo día¿no te parece?."

"¡Deja de ser idiota, Blaise!.- le encaro-. ¿No tienes a quien fastidiar esta mañana?"

"Solo a ti.- sonrió de forma encantadora-. ¿Lo he logrando?"

"¡Vete al diablo!.- le saco la vuelta y abandono la habitación, Blaise le miro partir.

"Esta así desde hace días.- susurro Nott-. ¿Tienes idea de que le pasa?"

"Lo mismo que a todos, Theodore.- se encogió de hombros-. Le molesta darse cuenta que pese a toda la frialdad y madurez que aparenta, no deja de ser un niño… el mas infantil de todos".

"Seguro que su padre ya ha hablado con él.- asintió el moreno-. Dicen que el Señor Oscuro…"

"De eso no se habla aquí, mi amigo.- le silencio Blaise-. ¿Recuerdas que las paredes tienen oídos?, si Draco no ha dicho nada de lo que nuestros padres platican, nosotros debemos seguir su ejemplo… ¿debo ser mas claro?"

"Mi padre me dijo que recibirá la marca este verano…- frunció el cejo-. No pensé que fuera tan pronto, ni siquiera hemos concluido nuestros estudios…-se quedo pensativo-. Draco ni siquiera ha podido con Potter".

"¿Nunca oyes lo que digo?.- reprobó la tozudez que al parecer caracterizaba a lo slytherins-. Escúchame bien por que no volver a repetirlo, Nott.- se acerco peligrosamente-. Nosotros no sabemos nada y por ende no opinamos sobre nada… -sonrió-. Y tampoco ponemos en duda la habilidad de un Malfoy, ten presente que los slytherins se vanaglorian de tener la fama de astutos, no nos deshonres".

"Yo solo digo lo que todos comentan.- le recrimino el chico.

"Pues ten cuidado.- se alejo de su compañero-. A nadie le agrada tener a un bocazas entre sus filas… los soplones son molestos y también son los primeros que caen en las guerras.- guardo silencio unos segundos antes de retomar su actitud aparentemente tranquila-. Te conozco, se que has sacado tus maravillosas conclusiones y sostener esta conversación me aburre, así que haznos un favor, ve al grano"

"¿Ah si?.- le observo con recelo-. ¿Y en que te basas para decir que he llegado a una brillante conclusión?"

"Por que es algo muy típico en ti.- exclamo tras mirar la correspondencia del rubio-. Solo espero que en la ecuación no hayas ignorado la presión social que conlleva el ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy".

-¿Sabes a que me refiero?, todos estamos bajo la lupa crítica de una sociedad que espera muchas cosas de la persona que pretende unirse a ella. Los poderosos hacen alianzas, los que se oponen habrán de acatar las consecuencias de su decisión.-

"Para él será mucho mas difícil.- sonrió Blaise a manera de disculpa-. Es hijo de…- Nott frunció el cejo-. No solo es joven e inexperto, también tiene un padre tan imponente al que debe demostrar su valía".

"Lo lograra, estoy seguro…-murmuro Theodore-. Toda su vida se ha esforzado en llenar las expectativas de su padre…".

"Hubo una época en que no fue así.- se sentó en la cama del rubio-. Incluso llegue a pensar que Draco estaba olvidando su meta, que ambicionaba algo más...-suspiro-. Fue un breve periodo en el que sentí conocer una faceta desconocida de él y me agrado lo que vi…"

"¿Qué tanto balbuceas, Blaise?.- su compañero le miro con extrañeza, el slytherin se encogió de hombros.

"Nada, es la estúpida nostalgia que nos ataca por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas.- se mofo de si mismo, Nott prefirió seguir con las actividades que había tenido que suspender por el enfado de Draco-. Solo son recuerdos demasiado frágiles que se quiebran y desaparecen mas rápido de lo normal…-susurro, nunca había reunido el valor para preguntarle a Draco si aun recordaba cuando en su infancia vivió en un barrio rodeado de muggles¿Qué reacción tendría el rubio?, Zabini opto por seguir callando, al final siempre habrá temas que no se podrán tocar.

_-¿Cómo fue que terminamos siendo lo que se ve frente a un espejo?-_

Decisiones, personales o ajenas. Tomarlas o dejar que otros lo hagan por ti siempre habrán de repercutir en la vida. Eso fastidiaba el humor del rubio esa mañana. Estaba molesto por algo que no recordaba y era difícil controlar la rabia que sentía.

"Maldición.- se detuvo -. Estoy pensando estupideces…"

"¿Sr. Malfoy?.- la presencia de Severus Snape causo malestar en Draco-. ¿Qué hace frente a mi oficina?.- le observo con detenimiento-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?"

"Nada.- giro el rostro, el escozor en la boca del estomago fue en aumento. La humedad de un hocico rozo sus dedos.

"Déjalo.- ordeno al perro que obedeció la orden sin chistar-. No quiero que esté merodeando por aquí señor Malfoy.- le amonesto el hombre-. Si tiene tanto tiempo libre le recomiendo que vaya a perderlo a otro lado".

"Si, señor.- el rubio se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso a Snape que fue seguido por la extraña y fiel mascota-. Que ganas de molerle a golpes.- pensó en voz alta cuando el hombre se perdió a la distancia-. Quisiera recordar que diablo me hizo para tenerle tanto rencor acumulado…"

_-¿Alguna vez te has despertado con la sensación de ansiedad golpeándote el pecho?.-_

Desazón, desconcierto… te incorporas lentamente de la cama y explicaciones ajenas a tu compresión lo justifican todo, lagrimas comienzan a correr por tus mejillas, la confusión se amplifica, _tu no lloras,_ la educación que has recibido desde pequeño debió haberte drenado ese tipo de debilidades. Te tomas el tiempo suficiente para ordenar cada uno de los pensamientos que agolpan tu mente, analizas que es lo mejor y cuando pones un pie sobre el frío piso transmites tal enojo que ahuyentas a los curiosos y a sus típicos cuestionamientos. Draco odiaba tener días como ese.

"¿Te encuentras bien?.- el frio sudor que perlaba su frente y la palidez de su piel atrajeron la atención de un grupo que pasaba por ahí-. Malfoy¿quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?".

"¡Hermione!.- farfullo Ron tras reconocer al sujeto que recibía las atenciones de su compañera-. Vámonos de aquí antes de que comience a ser el cabron elitista de costumbre".

"Ingenioso no eres, comadreja…- soportando con estoicismo el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aquejarle, Draco se irguió arrogante, no mostraría debilidad frente al enemigo-. De las dos neuronas que tenias has acabado con una, la otra ha de sentirse demasiado sola al tener tanto espacio".

"¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!.- el pelirrojo estaba harto de las bravuconadas del slytherin, hoy no lo dejaría salir bien librado de una buena paliza.

"Suficiente, Ron…- la prefecta de Gryffindor detuvo a su compañero, la frustración acentuó las facciones del rubio-. Mejor vayamos a clases…"

"Fue lo que debimos hacer desde un principio…-gruño, su mirada destilaba todo el odio acumulado en contra del rubio-. Tienes suerte…-mascullo de mala gana-. Si Hermione no estuviera aquí te daría una porción de lo que te mereces…-agito el puño en señal de advertencia.

"No necesito que una sangre sucia como Granger me defienda.- sonrió altivo-. Para enfrentar a alguien de tu calaña no se requiere mucho, Weasley…-la acritud en su rostro aumento el enojo del pelirrojo-. Como me gustara ver el día en que basuras como ustedes desaparezcan y dejen de manchar la imagen de los que aun revelamos en nuestra sangre la calidad de magos puros…"

"¡Ahora si…!.- Ron forcejeaba por liberarse del agarre de Hermione-. ¡A ella no vas a insultarla!".

"¡Ron, no!.- la castaña tiraba con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡No vale la pena, te meterás en problemas!".

"Si Weasley, has caso de tu novia sangre sucia…-agrego el rubio-. No olvides que el cara rajada no esta aquí para defenderte.- el rostro de Ron enrojeció, se zafo de Hermione y se abalanzo sobre Draco.

"¡Ron, cuidado!.- grito la chica cuando vio a la mascota de Severus Snape arrojarse sobre el cuello del pelirrojo.

"¡Expelliarmus!.- el hechizo consiguió aturdir al animal, la Gryffindor volvió a tirar de Ron y un agitado Harry Potter se coloco entre la fiera y sus amigos-. ¿Se encuentran bien?".

"Bien…-asintió Ron, la mano fija a su cuello para corroborar sus palabras-. Malfoy insulto a Hermione".

"Si Weasley, dile a papa Potter lo malo que he sido con sus pequeños...- se mofo el rubio, conocía bien el temperamento del pelirrojo y la mas mínima provocación le sacaría de sus casillas-. Procura no exagerar, no he dicho nada que no sea verdad".

"No has dicho nada que no se esperara de ti, Malfoy.- le corrigió el ojiverde que sujetaba con firmeza su varita-. ¿Hermione?..."

"Estoy bien…-asintió la castaña, en algún momento había terminado por sacar su varita y mantenía a Ron lejos de la bestia que gruñía en señal de advertencia.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?.- mascullo el pelirrojo al señalar al animal.

"Es la mascota de Snape…-la respuesta tenso el rostro del trió, Draco se dio por satisfecho-. Ilústrenme¿Cómo harán para salir del problema en el que se metieron?..."

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- sugirió el ojiverde, sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo. El slytherin no liba a permitírselos. Sabía que era irracional e impulsivo pero era difícil mantenerse sereno ante el molesto trió.

"Nadie va a ningún lado.- agito la varita y su adversario mas cercano quedo fuera de combate.

"¡Harry!.- Hermione se hinco frente al ojiverde, Ron relevo a su compañero en la tarea de protegerles.

"¡Por eso te dije que ignoraras a Malfoy, Hermione!.- espeto el pelirrojo-. ¿Cómo esta Harry¡Presiona la herida en su frente para detener el sangrado!...- toda su atención estaba en el Slytherin-. ¡Esta si la vas a pagar…!"

"Baje su varita, Weasley.- Snape decidió que era hora de intervenir-. 40 puntos menos por agredir al joven Malfoy…-la indignación del trió fue evidente-. Otros 10 por causar alboroto en los pasillos…-aguardo por cualquier tipo de objeción-. ¿Por qué siguen aquí?, fuera de mi vista antes de que decida descontar a Gryffindor 50 puntos por cada uno".

"¡Esa bestia intento matarme!.- vocifero el pelirrojo, Snape fingió ofenderse con la acusación.

"Eso es imposible, Weasley…-sus ojos estaban fijos en la bestia que parecía listo para demostrar que no había sido "un intento"-. Esta criatura ha sido educada para pelear hasta el final… si hubiera hecho lo que usted insinúa le puedo asegurar que no estaríamos sosteniendo esta pueril conversación".

"También podría ser que hasta un animal puede detectar el grado de peligrosidad que representas, Weasley…-agrego sardónico el rubio, Snape meneo la cabeza, su pupilo era demasiado visceral.

"Señor Malfoy, 2 puntos menos para Slytherin.- Snape agito la mano y el animal se relajo-. Le dije que bajara su varita, Weasley… -exclamo apático-. Esta criatura reacciona a la mas mínima señal de amenaza… incluso si se trata de alguien como usted"-

"¡Esa cosa es un peligro!.- enrojeció, sus compañeros tuvieron que tirar de él.

"Tranquilízate, Ron…-Harry cubría la retirada. Snape era el tipo de sujeto al que no debía dársele la espalda.

"Lo lamento…-se disculpo la chica-. Debí hacerte caso".

"Si, debiste hacerlo.- indignado, el pelirrojo se alejo dando largas zancadas, la prefecta corrió detrás de él.

"¿Algo mas que agregar, Potter?.- el ojiverde se sorprendió al escuchar la despectiva voz del maestro de pociones.

"Nada…-siguió a sus compañeros, dirigiendo una breve mirada a la bestia sentada a un lado de Snape. Daba la impresión de que estaba siendo evaluado.

Al quedarse a solas, Draco maldijo no haber hecho lo mismo que el trió, la mirada de Snape le exigía una explicación lo bastante buena como para salir librado del problema. El slytherin se tomo su tiempo. Severus Snape era un mortifago, su padre se lo había dicho hacia muchos años atrás… si alguien estaba enterado de su situación ese era el jefe de Slytherin.

"Procura no meterte en problemas, Draco… tu padre no se mostrara complacido de que su único hijo se rebaje al nivel de un Weasley.- Snape se canso de esperar-. Ven aquí, Kayros…-las orejas del perro se alzaron y corrió tras el mago.

"¿Kayros?.- pensó en voz alta-. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"Es el nombre que le dio su dueño.-respondió indiferente-. Pierda su tiempo leyendo cosas útiles, Sr. Malfoy y repase un poco sus lecciones de Historia de la Magia y Runas en vez de estar peleando con Potter y sus amigos...- dicho esto, se marcho a su siguiente clase.

-Tal vez, esperamos por "el momento justo"… el "Momento de claridad"-

"Pensé que el dueño de esa bestia eras tu, Severus…-exclamo el rubio varios días después, estudiar bajo la supervisión del profesor de Pociones era aburrido, el calor que se encerraba en las mazmorras le obligo a aflojar el nudo de su corbata-. ¡Este lugar es un horno!.

"Debo recordarle que no apruebo la familiaridad con la que se dirige a mi, Sr. Malfoy.- Severus continuo con su lectura, su indiferencia alimento el enojo de su pupilo-. Continúe con sus deberes… recordar viejas lecciones nunca hace daño a los jóvenes con mentes ociosas".

"He terminado.- cerro el libro de golpe, el sudor perlaba su frente-. Me enferma estar en este lugar".

"Exageraciones suyas, el calor es por demás tolerante.- Snape le miro de reojo-. Draco, tu padre me pidió que te mantuviera vigilado¿Por qué no me informaste que seguía doliéndote la cabeza?, la poción que te envié es de efecto inmediato, darte algo más fuerte no es recomendable…-resoplo-. ¿La estas tomando?"

"No es necesario, es algo mínimo y puedo soportarlo... Profesor Snape.- sonrió arisco, el profesor de Pociones dejo pasar la insolencia del slytherin.

"¿Ah si?.- Snape abandono su lectura y retiro las gafas que le auxiliaban en su lectura-. Entonces no te importara vigilar lo que hierve en el caldero algunos minutos.- el mago se retiro antes de que el rubio pudiese articular palabra. Iracundo, guardo sus útiles.

"Con que estabas aquí…- al acercarse, Draco descubrió la presencia de "la mascota de Snape" echada cerca del fuego.

La criatura alzo las orejas y agito la cola, Draco podía jurar que parecía contento de verle ahí. Ignorándolo, jalo una silla y se instalo cerca del caldero, lo que Snape estuviera preparando tenia un olor muy dulce, frunció el cejo, el dolor fue en aumento.

"Ese aroma dulzón me enferma.- pensó en voz alta-. Es un hecho que mañana despertare de mal humor…"

Se sobresalto al sentir el hocico del perro en su regazo. Los dorados ojos de la criatura estaban fijos en él, transmitiéndole un silencioso bálsamo, "el dolor pasaría"… el rubio sonrió expectante, la inteligencia de ese animal era innegable, no necesitaba hablar para externar su sentir.

"¿Te preocupas por mi?.- receloso, dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del perro-. Se que Snape te ha puesto a vigilarme, he visto en varias ocasiones como me acechas…-distraídamente sus dedos se deslizaron a las orejas-. Aun y con lo molesto que es tener a alguien respirándome en el cuello… me tranquiliza que cuiden mi espalda".

_-…Kayros significa tiempo, pero no tiene nada que ver con minutos u horas…-_

El rostro del rubio se tenso y gimió de dolor cuando en su cabeza se desato un tormenta que descargo inmisericorde toda su ira sobre él. El dolor iba de la nuca a su frente, creando ramificaciones a su paso que multiplicaban por 100 lo que sentía.

Cayó al suelo bañado en sudor, sujetando su cabeza, rogando por que el dolor pasara rápido y así liberarse de aquel suplicio. A distancia, sentado en sus patas traseras, la criatura de dorados ojos se limitaba a observar la situación, contrario a lo que Snape siempre decía, él había aguardado pacientemente por este día.

_-… Kayros es tiempo, el momento en el que habrán de suscitarse las cosas… el momento justo-_

"No entiendo de que hablas…-musito, presa del dolor y la locura.

_-… es sencillo, a él teníamos que encontrarlo aquí… tú y yo, el destino así lo señalo desde un principio.-_

"¿El destino?.- rio titubeante-. El destino no existe, deja de decir tonterías".

_-… yo creo que todo pasa por algo, fue el destino quien hizo que nos conociéramos y ha sido el quien nos trajo aquí esta noche-_

"Suerte, coincidencia… existen muchas explicaciones para que esta noche encontráramos a un perro en medio de la lluvia.-gimió, el dolor no le daba tregua.

_-… siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo.-_

"No me disculpare por no creer en cuentos de hadas.- la ironía en su voz se quebró al chocar contra la mesa. Algo húmedo corría por su rostro.

_-Hay días en que te odio por eso…-_

"¿De que hablas?...-la imágenes eran muchas, todas ellas ajenas y con la nostalgia impresa-. Debes ser realista, las cosas no pasan solo con soñarlas".

_-Seré realista, una persona lógica… estoy segura de ello. Solo digo que si fueras distinto, te amaría solo a ti.-_

"¿Amarme?.- realidad o ilusión, todo aquello solo servía para romper su cordura y tranquilidad.

_-Se que nadie me querrá mas que tu… se que te querré… se también que con todo y esto, no estaremos juntos-_

"No digas estupideces.- apretó los labios.

_-Aunque no creas en el destino, en mis plegarias he pedido por alguien que te haga compañía… el te va a cuidar cuando nos separemos…-_

"No dejare que eso pase…-exclamo con amargura, el dolor cedía y lentamente abrió los ojos-. No lo permitiré…".

"Draco…- de pie, Snape miraba al joven-. ¿Te encuentras bien?,

"¿Qué puso en el caldero?.- se cubrió los ojos con su brazo.

"Láudano, Calipso y veneno de Dragón sin procesar.- se mostro imperturbable-. El aroma que se desprende provoca jaqueca si el lugar no esta bien ventilado… ¿Por qué estas llorando…?"

"Con que eso era…-musito, el escozor en sus ojos le hizo tomarse su tiempo.

"¿Qué paso?.- el pocionista reparo en el desastre del lugar.

"Nada…-susurro tajante, estaba débil, sus piernas temblaban y consiguió ponerse en pie tras apoyarse en el mobiliario.

"Te conozco desde hace años, Draco.- sujeto al rubio y checo sus signos vitales-. Debes decirme todo lo que te paso para que pueda administrarte una cura".

"¿Conocer?.- su mirada se crispo y empujo al hombre-. ¡Explica por que tengo recuerdos que no son míos dándome vueltas en la cabeza!.- le acorralo, sus deseos de golpear al hombre se intensificaron-. ¿Tienes una respuesta para eso, Severus¡dime que demonios me hiciste!".

"No se de que hablas, yo solo quería que dejaras de fingir...- exclamo indiferente. Draco le sujeto del cuello de la túnica y lo estrello nuevamente contra la pared.

"¡No mientas, Snape!.- gimió de dolor, uno emocional que amenazaba con volverlo loco-. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que quiero?".

"…-el hombre permaneció en silencio. Con la inestabilidad de Draco, cualquier cosa que dijera solo iba a empeorarlo-. Tranquilízate…"

"¡A la mierda, Snape!.- le asesto un puñetazo y salió fugándose de las mazmorras.

Tenía miedo. Era demasiado por asimilar y le asustaba. Quería desaparecer, irse lejos, cualquier cosa que le permitiera huir de si mismo. La debilidad difuminaba sus pensamientos, nublaba su vista, caminar era un esfuerzo titánico, debía llegar a su cuarto antes de que fuera a desmayarse. Tropezó, su frente golpeo contra el suelo.

"¡Malfoy!.- alguien le ayudo a sentarse-. Merlín, estas sangrando… ¡Necesito ayuda, por favor!".

_-Quiero que se llame Kayros para que no me olvides… este es nuestro "tiempo justo"-_

"Iré a buscar a alguien...- Draco se negó-. ¡No es momento para ser orgulloso, estas muy mal!".

"Estaré bien…-las lagrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas-. Solo vete…"

"No…-se hinco frente al rubio-. Estas herido, no puedo dejarte aquí".

"Granger…-a tientas, palpo el rostro de la Gryffindor-. ¿Por qué nunca escuchas a la gente?, si lo hicieras te evitarías muchos problemas…".

"No lo se…-ella misma se sorprendió de su reacción.

Recorrió el rostro de la joven con sumo cuidado, como si temiese que el movimiento más brusco fuera a romperle. Las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Hermione Granger le escocían el pecho, no entendía nada y tampoco deseaba una respuesta. Tomaría tiempo para que su cerebro colocara en su lugar tantas memorias que se suponían pérdidas, hasta entonces, no podría explicarse muchas cosas.

"¡Draco!.- Snape se mostro aliviado al encontrar a su pupilo-. ¡Kayros, busca a Madame Pomfrey!.- se inclino para checar el estado del rubio-. ¡Estarás bien, te lo prometo!".

"Te creo…-susurro el slytherin, Snape lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y lo llevo de vuelta a la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

"Informe a sus compañeros que la clase de hoy será suspendida.- exclamo Snape al notar que Hermione les seguía.

"No te preocupes por mi, Granger…-susurro Draco al notar la incertidumbre en el rostro de la Gryffindor-. Hermione…"

"No lo hago...-asintió, detuvo sus pasos y regreso. Que familiar se escuchaba su nombre en los labios del slytherin.

"Sev…verus, tenemos que… habl…-Snape miro de reojo el semblante del joven Malfoy.

"Después…-frunció el cejo.

"Estas imag… genes… todo…-ignoro la sugerencia de su mentor, solo le urgía saber una cosa-. ¿Es real?..."

"Lo son...- asintió el profesor, Draco sonrió y perdió el sentido. Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras para dejar de pelear contra si mismo. Dos palabras con las que habría de reiniciar su mente…

_-un… "momento de claridad"-_

"¿Dónde estoy?.- al abrir los ojos fue incapaz de reconocer el lugar.

"San Mungo.- su mirada encontró a alguien conocido, Severus Snape estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación-. Llevas un mes inconsciente…"

"¿Un mes?.- presiono su frente-. Entiendo, perdona las molestias que esto te haya causado, Severus".

"Envié tus pertenencias a mi casa, ir a Malfoy Manior es peligroso en estos momentos.- se planto a un lado de la cama del menor-. Tu madre fue enviada a Azkaban y Lucius tuvo que huir… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor…- Draco se incorporo-. ¿Mis ropas?"

"Aquí están.- Snape le entrego las prendas que descansaban en el respaldo del sofá.

"Sácame de aquí…- Draco no necesitaba mas información para saber que afuera de su habitación estaban apostados los aurores del Ministerio-. ¿Puedes hacerlo?".

"Kayros…- la criatura atravesó las paredes y acudió al llamado del mago, en su hocico llevaba una varita que dejo a los pies del maestro de pociones-. ¿Podrás encargarte de Draco?"

En respuesta, un fuego azul se dejo ver entre sus fauces. Snape recogió la varita y se la entrego al rubio, tras una breve mirada a su pupilo abandono la habitación. A solas, Draco cambio sus ropas con lentitud, su rostro denotaba una parsimonia poco común en alguien de su edad. Snape estaba arriesgando su pellejo por él, tendría que ser muy prudente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, le agradeceré a Snape que haya cuidado de ti todos esos años en que no pude hacerlo…-respiro profundamente-. Si te he preocupado, discúlpame…"

La criatura agito su cola y el fuego se hizo mas intenso. Pese a la nostalgia que sentía en esos momentos, Draco sonrió. Los recuerdos son lo único que te queda con el pasar de los años, lo único que te acompaña en los momentos de soledad, lo único que al final podría matarte si te olvidas de la realidad.

"Vámonos de este lugar.- la puerta voló en pedazos y la cortina de polvo le sirvió para dejar fuera de combate a los 2 aurores que entraran a inspeccionar el lugar.

Kayros se adelanto a su antiguo amo y tres explosiones mas le avisaron al rubio que el camino estaba despejado. Con la varita en alto, Draco se aventuro al pasillo, esquivando el cuerpo de 5 aurores que estaban tendidos entre madera y restos de pared. Otra explosión le hizo alzar la guardia. Snape estaba replegado contra la pared.

"Tienes que irte…- Draco se arrodillo frente al mago, Snape rechazo su ayuda-. No, yo me quedo, los aurores querrán saber que paso aquí…"

"Sospecharan que me ayudaste.- el rubio busco hacerlo reconsiderar-. Es mejor que vengas con nosotros…"

"Escúchame bien Draco.- Kayros se echo en el regazo del mago-. Hice esto por que estaba en deuda contigo, borre tus memorias de esa niña que conociste en tu infancia y termine destruyéndote… todo lo que ella hizo emerger en ti fue olvidado y no pude soportar ver como nuevamente te convertías en una copia de Lucius… no se puede permanecer indolente después de haberte visto sonreír…"

"Lo hiciste por que yo te lo pedí….-Draco intento levantarlo pero Severus volvió a negarse-. ¡Maldición, después hablaremos de esto!".

"Hiciste lo que cualquier persona sensata habría hecho…- sonrió-. Vete ya, Draco, voy a estar bien, dirígete a mi casa, tu padre ira a buscarte…-acaricio el lomo de la criatura en su regazo-. Modificare la memoria de los aurores y despertaran creyendo que esto fue causado por mortifagos… lo que hagas a partir de hoy, dependerá solo de ti¿queda claro?".

La criatura le miro, se incorporo y tiro de la túnica del rubio. Snape llevo a cabo su labor en ese lugar, modifico las memorias con lo poco que le quedaba de magia y se desplomo entre los escombros. Menos serias a las heridas del resto, durante esos años el mago había aprendido a no desdeñar el poder de su compañero. Nadie que entrara en contacto con la magia de esa criatura quedaba en pie.

…**..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oO…****..OO…..Oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..**

"Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor, Severus...- Albus Dumbledore le ofreció uno de sus famosos dulces de limón que el profesor de pociones rechazo tácitamente-. La fuga del joven Malfoy ha dado mucho de que hablar… el ministro no se cansa de repetir que de haber estado en sus manos, lo habría mandado a Azkaban desde un inicio.- sonrió alegre-. Suerte que pude moverme mas rápido y conseguí retener a nuestro problemático joven en San Mungo".

"Se lo agradezco, profesor.- Snape permaneció tranquilo-. ¿Qué se sabe de su fuga?".

"Solo que Lucius Malfoy asalto el lugar acompañado de varios mortifagos, aun y con eso, el ministro no tiene nada que le sirva para mandar arrestar a tu huésped…- tantos años trabajando para él y Severus aun no sabía como le hacia el mago para enterarse de todo-. Bueno, te dejo descansar un poco mas viejo amigo, te tomara tiempo hacer que cicatricen esas heridas…"

Severus se acomodo entre las sabanas y su mirada quedo fija en el techo. Todo había salido bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Lucius pudiera sacar a Draco del infierno que contra todo pronostico estaba a punto de desatarse.

"Deja de esconderte…-exclamo indiferente-. Te conozco desde pequeño… no me subestimes"

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Kayros obedeciera la orden. Emitió un lánguido chillido que atrajo la atención de Severus. La criatura descansaba su cabeza sobre las sabanas de la cama. Los dorados ojos parecían pedir perdón al convaleciente mago.

"Me retracto, habrás crecido pero sigues siendo un cachorro.- se corrigió el hombre al notar la preocupación en esa mirada-. ¿Draco se ha ido?.- otro chillido dio respuesta a su duda-. Bien, deja de llorar y descansa…-palmeo sobre la cama-. Has hecho un buen trabajo…"

La criatura acepto la invitación del mago. Mientras conseguía dormir, Severus distraídamente le acariciaba, estaba sorprendido de verle ahí. Tenia la seguridad de que Draco había recuperado la memoria, lo mas lógico es que Kayros se hubiese marchado con él…

"Al final nada resulta como uno lo planea…-sonrió, estaba tan acostumbrado a la compañía de esa criatura que internamente se sintió tranquilo por tenerle a su lado-… Ni siquiera un deseo personal puede oponerse a las decisiones de terceros… pareciese que solo nos queda confiar en esa fe pagana a la que todos se aferran para no caer en la desesperación"

-La falacia de la felicidad en tiempos pasados, recuerdos que saturan nuestra mente, escenas difusas, nostalgia… eso y mas conforman nuestro pensamientos cuando nos llega el día de ver en lo que nos hemos convertido… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?... cualquiera que sea la causa, no queda mas que aceptar la parte de culpa correspondiente y decidir si eso es lo que quieres…-

…**..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oO…..oOo…..Oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..**

**Notas de la autora.**

Después de mucho tiempo, este fic se actualiza. Agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo en seguir leyendo las historias que publique hace varios años. A ellas les dedico este capitulo. También se lo dedico a la mensa de June que vino a darme la lata y me tuvo expuesta al "romance"¡tarada¿tienes idea de lo mal que me pone?, ojala te rompas una pierna –hablo en serio-…. Zya, espero que lo leas, no fume para escribir este capitulo. ¡Saludos a Zutto y Hui!, se les quiere.

Solo falta el tercer acto, hasta entonces, mis mejores deseos.

**K.Oracle  
P.d.** si no le entienden, no los culpo... solo diganlo y busco a June para golpearla... personalmente les agradecere que me den un pretexto para dejar salir mi enojo.


	8. Interludio

Interludio.  
**Sobre las Segundas Oportunidades.**

_¿Cómo la conocí?_

Por una maldita coincidencia, fue un accidente. No la estaba buscando y cuando la encontré, no la reconocí.

Era tan distinta a Granger.

Cabello corto y negro. La primera vez, pensé que era un chiquillo con mala postura. Sus maneras no eran tan femeninas como las de esa mujer necia que vivía en Londres… su mirada de un azul tan singular, era como ver el mar a través de sus ojos. Una buena chica.

_Althaea Aella Cyrill._

"Mi chica doble A"

(Y entonces, me golpea).

No le gusta su nombre, "demasiado griego mezclado con ingles".

Una rutina simple: Ella es el "hombre" de la casa; sale temprano y se va corriendo al trabajo. Yo me quedo y me hago cargo de los quehaceres. Ella sale a las 4 pm y yo la espero afuera del hospital; sé que me ha visto, _mi chica doble A _solo sonríe cuando estamos juntos.

(Vuelve a golpearme)

_-A su manera, se que le gusta el apodo.-_

(Un golpe más, esto dejara moretones)

Es una buena vida. Lo bastante buena como para olvidar el motivo que me trajo a este lugar del mundo, lo bastante pacifica como para no usar magia y evitar el rastreo que Granger ordeno en su afán por localizarme –según mi informante-.

_-¿Cómo la conocí?-_

Por un accidente que me hizo tropezar con ella, haciéndome caer por un desnivel que me fracturo el tobillo y provoco un esguince en la mano. Desperté en la cama de un hospital muggle, con el pantalón roto, sin camisa y el torso vendado –esto último, no se para que-. Intente alcanzar mi varita pero un fuerte par de manos me regreso a mi postura inicial.

"Estas herido, si no quieres empeorar la lesión tendrás que guardar reposo.- sobre mi estaba el chico distraído que casi arrollan los dementes ciclistas de esta endemoniada ciudad-. Es bueno que hayas despertado, me has ahorrado una resonancia.- mientras hablaba, no dejaba de llenar su expediente clínico-. Nombre…"

"¿Dónde estoy?- intento levantarse, pero fue devuelto a su sitio-. ¡Para con eso, estoy bien!".

"¿En serio?.- sonrió mordaz, asestándole un puñetazo en la zona afectada que le hizo doblarse del dolor-. ¿Te suena a que estas bien?".

"¡Muggle idiota!, ¿quieres que te mate?.- estaba furioso.

"¿A mí?.- lo sujeto del mentón-. Quiero ver que lo intentes, lerdo".

"Dr. Cyrill, deje de intimidar a sus pacientes.- una apresurada enfermera fue a separarlos-. ¿Quiere que el Director vuelva a amonestarla?, el próximo reporte le puede costar su puesto.-se volvió hacia el rubio-. Discúlpela, Sr…"

"… Malfoy.- respondió, sintiendo pena por la pobre mujer.

"Malfoy.- asintió, agradecida-. Se encuentra en el Hospital Metropolitan, lo trajeran aquí junto con el resto de los heridos del maratón ciclista de esta mañana.-el hombre asintió, sin dejar de mirar al jefe de la enfermera-. Las lesiones que sufrió solo requieren de reposo, ¿turista?"

"Algo parecido.- suspiro, sus papeles estaban en la casa que rentaba-. ¿Cuándo puedo irme?".

"Estará en observación durante unas horas, si en ese tiempo no vemos complicaciones, le daremos el alta.- retiro la historia clínica del paciente de manos del titular y ocupo su lugar-. ¿Le molesta si le hago unas preguntas?".

"Adelante.- se rindió.

"Muy bien.- sonrió-. Dr. Cyrill yo me ocupo del Sr. Malfoy, vaya al área de Trauma el Dr. Kozáni solicita su consulta en uno de sus pacientes".

"Bien.- lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia, se quedo a solas con la enfermera.

"Menudo carácter el que se carga.- se froto la zona golpeada-. Casi me rompe las demás costillas".

"Tiene mal carácter, pero es una experta en su área.- comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales para completar el historial-. No lo ha perdido de vista desde que llego al hospital".

"Acosador…-mascullo, provocando que la enfermera se sonrojara-. ¡Fue por su culpa que termine aquí!, si no se hubiese distraído cuando atendía a ese anciano…"

"¿El del infarto?.- se quedo pensativa-. Así que fue por eso…"

"¿Murió?.- la enfermera asintió-. ¡Genial!, así que todo fue en vano".

"Baje la voz.- la enfermera comenzó a sudar frio-. Va a hacerla enojar".

"¡Que venga!, ahora no me va a tomar desprevenido.- algo encajo en su cerebro-. Espera, has dicho "hacerla"… ¿es una chica?.- su interlocutor asintió-. Así que, aparte de mal genio… chica plana".

"¡Guarde silencio!.- tarde, la cortina se corrió y una furiosa silueta presagiaba el fin del mundo-. Por favor Dra. Cyrill, salgo en media hora y usted en 10 minutos… no quiero quedarme más tiempo, explicándole al Director como un paciente que ingreso por fracturas, sale directo a la morgue".

"Hazle caso, chica plana…- susurro, ignorando la silenciosa suplica de la enfermera.

"¡Solo 10 minutos!.- la pobre chica estaba desesperada por evitar ir a la oficina del jefe-. El paciente parece estar bien, ignorare el protocolo y lo daré de alta en 11 minutos y entonces podrás volverlo a ingresar para una resonancia".

"¡Bien!.- lo fulmino con la mirada-. Más vale que corras, porque si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino..."

"Que miedo…-espeto mordaz. La muggle tenía agallas.

"¡Que no te vuelva a ver!.- se marcho.

_**-Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos-**_

"… pude haberme curado con un simple movimiento de mi varita.-sonrió-. Pero decidí ir a la consulta de revisión que María, la enfermera, me asigno… y ver su cara de "muérete" me animo a aguantar la lentitud de los métodos muggles".

"Baah…- su interlocutor estaba más interesado en llevar su mano a la boca.

"¡Baah, para ti también!.- una tercera persona ingreso en la habitación-. ¿Cómo te portaste, mi vida?".

"Bien, bien.- asintió-. Pero tu hijo encontró fascinante la arena del jardín".

"No me refería a ti.- frunció el ceño-. Tú sigues tan insolente como el día en que te conocí.- le enseño la lengua-. Yo hablo de este lindo bebe que debe cargar con la pesadilla de tenerte como padre".

"Por suerte heredo lo bueno en ti.- sonrió al conseguir su objetivo. Estaba avergonzada-. Y no me refiero a tu carácter, hablo de tus ojos y como te verías si sonrieras un poco más".

"Heredo tu nariz…-asintió pensativa, estrechando contra su cuerpo el tibio cuerpo de su bebe-. Es una buena nariz".

"Me alegra que pienses eso.- froto sus cabellos. Su esposa era terrible para mostrar sus emociones, mucho peor que él-. Cuando crezca será un rompecorazones rubio, de ojos azules y nariz afilada".

"Estoy pensando en dejarme crecer el cabello.- susurro-. En el hospital tenemos muchos pacientes niños y sus mamas llevan el cabello largo, son mas femeninas… no quisiera que cuando crezca, se sienta incomodo por la mama que le toco."

"Estas muy sensible el día de hoy, chica plana.- su respuesta obtuvo una reacción predecible-. ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?, deberás prestar más cuidado en esas cosas y lo que a ti te falta es tiempo.- ella frunció el ceño, amaba su trabajo casi tanto como al pequeño que sostenía con firmeza-. Te propongo un trato, ¿Y si soy yo el que se deja crecer el cabello?".

"¿Me dejaras peinarte?.- Draco asintió-. ¿Cepillarlo en mis días libres?.- volvió a asentir.

"Solo limita los peinados ridículos para cuando estemos en casa.- condiciono, ella no paraba de asentir-. Problema resuelto, sigues siendo el "hombre" de esta casa".

"Eres el hombre de la casa, Draco.- le devolvió al bebe-. Aunque te dejes crecer el cabello, cuides de nuestro hijo o te hagas cargo de la casa… tu eres el hombre con que me case y con quien forme una familia… tu eres mío y no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado".

"Eso se escucho muy posesivo, Althaea.- ambos rieron-. Deja el drama o llegaras tarde al trabajo".

"¡Cierto!.- les dio un beso a sus chicos favoritos-. ¡Los veo después!".

El portazo en la puerta principal anuncio su salida.

"Te elegí una buena mamá.- se puso en pie, era hora de desayunar-. Y ella no sabe que eres mitad mago… así que no hagas travesuras cuando este en casa.- le miro de reojo-. Si, le hablo a usted joven Altair".

"¡Bah!.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

"Bah, para ti también.- sonrió.

Una vida tranquila, una familia pequeña. Alejado de los planes enfermos de Hermione, quien internamente abrigaba la idea de casarlo con su vástago primogénito: una chiquilla idéntica a ella que, por la marcada diferencia de edad, podía pasar por su hija.

_Una locura_. Lo único en que Potter y él habían estado de acuerdo.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- frunció el ceño.

"Buenos días.- resoplo-. Vi salir a tu esposa, no recordaba que fuera tan bonita… la maternidad le asentó de maravilla".

"No puedo decir lo mismo de Granger.- frunció el ceño-. Haz algo útil Potter y sostenlo un momento.- le entrego al bebe, necesitaba ir a la cocina por el alimento del pequeño.

"¡Hola!.- el pequeño sonrió al reconocerlo. No era la primera vez que veía al moreno ojiverde; tampoco era la primera vez que lo cargaba-. ¿Quién es un lindo bebe?, a ver, ¿Quién es un lindo bebe?".

"¡No le hables como si fuera tu mascota!.- vocifero el padre, desde la cocina-. Los niños de su edad entienden y contrario a ti, mi hijo no es ningún idiota".

"Ya sé, solo que no puedo evitarlo.- por alguna razón, el auror tenía debilidad por los Sigel nació, Mione me hizo leer varios libros sobre cuidados infantiles, le preocupaba que no supiera lidiar con la responsabilidad de ser padre".

"Seguro fue eso.- mascullo-. ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?... por quinta vez, en lo que va del mes".

"Necesito tu ayuda.- comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos-. Quiero que le eches un vistazo a una de las pociones que confisque hace dos noches en una redada.- le entrego la cadena de custodia-. Intente que Severus lo revisara pero se tomo unas vacaciones… o algo parecido".

"Veré que puedo hacer.- suspiro, tomando las muestras y volviéndolos a dejar solos. Cada que Potter le pedía ayuda, siempre terminaba siendo algo sumamente peligroso. Lo mejor era llevarlo al sótano, el único sitio acondicionado para "ese tipo" de encargos-. Te enviare los resultados al Ministerio, vía correo electrónico".

"Aun no me acostumbro a tu manejo de tecnología.- grito, para asegurarse que el rubio lo escuchara.

"Es lo mejor para evitar la vigilancia de Granger.- estaba de vuelta-. Sigue obsesionada en encontrarme".

"Quiere que te cases con Sigel.-resoplo-. No paro de insistirle que es una tontería de su parte pero ya la conoces…"

"¿Qué edad tiene tu hija?.- Harry le devolvió al pequeño.

"Cumplió 5 años el mes pasado, ¿te dije que tengo otro hijo?, tiene la misma edad que el tuyo.- respondió orgulloso-. Desde el principio decidimos tener tres hijos… me gustaría que el ultimo fuese una niña".

"¿Otra niña?.- frunció el ceño-. Se supone que tu primogénita es la luz de tus ojos, ¿no?.- su comentario parecía mal intencionado pero el ojiverde no se dio por aludido, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

"Sigel es una pequeña prodigio, ávida de conocimientos, idéntica a Mione.- suspiro-. Y es muy cercana a su mama… y de alguna forma, no nos llevamos bien.-hizo un leve mohín, avergonzado-. Quise regalarle mi Saeta de Fuego pero no le agrado mucho la idea".

"Prefieres alguien más salvaje?.- le observo de soslayo-. Seguro que tu hijo la saca del abandono".

"¿Y si no?.- ambos rieron de buena gana-. Quiero un hija, menos seria que Sigel… ¿Cómo decirlo?, alguien que me quiera como padre, más de lo que en realidad me necesita"

"Patético…-exclamo, para romper la tensión del momento. Pero comprendía la frustración del moreno. No sabía cómo conectarse con alguien tan inteligente.

"¿Tu sabes, como alguien tan listo, puede ser tan iluso?.- pensó en voz alta-. Sigel está convencida de que nació para estar contigo, ¡influenciada por los estúpidos sueños románticos de Hermione!"

"…-le observo con detenimiento-. Dile que me has visto, que me case".

"¿Estas de broma?.- espeto, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Ambos conocían lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que, una revelación como esa, alimentaria su obsesión por encontrarle. Nunca había sido fácil disuadirla.

"Háblale de Altair.- el pequeño, que se había limitado a sorber su mano, reacciono al escuchar su nombre-. Ella entenderá el mensaje".

"Eso funcionara con Mione, pero no con Sigel.- sonrió, era ridículo lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Para ella, eres su _príncipe_".

"…-resoplo-. Rezare por no tener hijas.- ahora el ridículo era él-. Potter, las mujeres siempre idealizan a los hombres y en caso de tu precoz vástago, ella sueña conmigo porque tu esposa le metió esa idea en la cabeza, de que soy "un príncipe".-ambos hicieron muecas-. Dale tiempo, veras que al final terminara casándose con algún perdedor promedio".

"¿Lo crees?.- el rubio asintió.

"Fue lo que paso con Hermione.- retomo la conversación-. Yo era "el príncipe perfecto" y aun así, termino casándose contigo.- no había rastro de amargura en sus palabras.

"Es lo más amable que has dicho de mi.- ambos se encogieron de hombros.

"Lo negare si alguien me pregunta.- con el paso de los años se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

"Bueno, es hora de volver a casa.- se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta-. Espero los resultados".

"Potter.- el auror se volvió a verlo-. Ya que planeas tener otra hija, ¿podrías llamarla Lyra?.-su interlocutor sonrió.

"Solo si prometes que le quitaras ese horrible brazalete a Sigel.- ambos rieron de buena .-medito-. Me gusta el nombre, es de una estrella ¿cierto?... Lyra y Alphard Potter, suena bien".

"Largo de aquí, Potter.- decidió ignorarlo pero en su fuero interno, imagino un posible escenario.

-por su edad- _Altair y Alphard _irían juntos a Hogwarts y, _probablemente_, serian amigos… pese al "_deshonor_" que inquiría el hecho de que uno de ellos ingresara a la casa que, _por tradición familiar_, no le correspondía.

**oo…..OoO…..ooOoOoo…..OoO…..oo**

"¿Lyra?.- Hermione se volvió a verlo-. ¿Estás seguro?, pensé que le pondrías Lily".

"Lily es un nombre muy bonito pero no quiero ser tan predecible.-sonrió, nervioso por la mirada inquisidora de su esposa-. Todos esperan que le ponga el nombre de mi madre pero me gusta Lyra.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué me ocultas, Potter?.- el moreno se sobresalto.

"¿Qué te parece Lyra Lily?.- bromeo-. ¿Eso dará por zanjado el tema?"

"Harry.- canturreo la castaña. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando buscaba cambiarle el tema

"De acuerdo, Malfoy lo sugirió.- el cuerpo de Hermione se tenso-. Lo vi hace unos años, acompañado de su esposa e hijo.- pese a la autorización del rubio, Harry había optado por no tocar el tema, a menos que fuese necesario.

"¿Cuándo?.- susurro-. ¿Y no me lo dijiste?.- Harry opto por hacerse cargo de la recién nacida-. ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?".

"Muy seguro.-resoplo-. Malfoy se caso y su esposa es bastante agradable.- su esposa entrecerró los ojos-. ¡De acuerdo!, no los vi por casualidad, se donde vive y no te lo diré.- la silencio-. Por eso no quería decírtelo, Hermione… llevo años diciéndote que Draco no necesita de nadie para componer su vida".

"Sigel…-pensó en voz alta.

"Estará bien.- intento animarla-. No es malo que las niñas amen a los príncipes".

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?.- vocifero-. Estamos hablando de nuestra hija, la niña a quien me he pasado años prometiéndole un príncipe…"

"Nunca estuve de acuerdo.- susurro, sin dejar de arrullar a Lyra-. Y como tú ya echaste a perder a una hija, me toca malcriar a esta pequeña".

"¿No puedes tomar nada en serio?.- el auror rio de buena gana ante semejante acusación-. Harry, Sigel va a odiarme".

"Al principio.- afirmo-. Y yo la consolare, luego de que hables con ella.- intento animarla-. Le diré que su mama la quiere tanto que intento apartarle "un príncipe", pero no contaba con que el sujeto en cuestión es humano y no podía estar solo".

"Harry…-pese al tiempo transcurrido, Hermione se sentía culpable-. ¿De verdad es feliz?".

"Cuida personalmente de Altair.- la mirada de su esposa adquirió un brillo extraño-. Su esposa es muggle".

"Altair…-el moreno asintió-. Es tradición de la familia Malfoy que sus descendientes lleven el nombre de una estrella".

"Y parece que también se va a convertir en una tradición Potter.- pensó en voz alta.

"Le debo tantas.- se rindió-. Solo quería que conociera el tipo de felicidad que tenemos, ¡me siento en deuda con él!".

"Yo siento lo mismo y solo se me ocurrió regalarle un cupo de regalo para Borgin & Burkes.-bromeo-. Habla con Sigel y quítale ese horrible brazalete.- se sentó a su lado-. Créeme, los gustos de Malfoy cambiaron demasiado, no tolera a chicas complacientes o indecisas".

"Sigel no es así.-sentencio.

"En eso también tienes que hacerme caso.- sonrió, benévolo-. Nuestra hija saco demasiadas cosas de ti".

**oo…..OoO…..ooOoOoo…..OoO…..oo**

Cuando la familia Potter se preparaba para celebrar el noveno cumpleaños de su primogénita, dos sucesos marcaron la vida de Draco Malfoy.

La primera. El nacimiento de una niña prematura, su temida primera hija.

La segunda…

… la segunda fue un triste acontecimiento que eclipso el nacimiento de la pequeña: La muerte de Althaea Malfoy.

Él siempre supo la debilidad congénita en la salud de su esposa y su necedad por tener una familia. Para todos fue un secreto los cuidados que hicieron posible el nacimiento de Altair.

La concepción de un segundo hijos tomo a todos por sorpresa. Incluido Malfoy.

El rubio se entero cuando lo llamaron del hospital para informarle que su esposa había sufrido un desmayo durante sus rondas. Monto en cólera cuando supo el motivo: Althaea tenía un embarazo de 3 meses y si lo había ocultado, solo podía significar que quería tenerlo.

Los 2 meses siguientes fueron difíciles. Contrario al primer embarazo, los malestares tuvieron consecuencias terribles en el cuerpo de su esposa. Althaea necesito reposo y una estricta dieta, así como una vigilancia constante por parte del obstetra.

Altair cumpliría 6 años en unos meses y adoraba el hecho de que su mama estuviese todo el día en casa. Madre e hijo jugaban, comían, pintaban y cuidaban del jardín desde el alba hasta el anochecer.

Y Draco los veía en silencio.

Nunca considero importante el revelarle su origen. En todos esos años, no había tenido necesidad alguna de emplear magia; si los muggles podían vivir sin ella, él podía hacerlo. Pese a que su decisión traicionara las creencias de la familia Malfoy.

Y ahora, sin los medios necesarios, solo podía rogar porque como la vez anterior, Althaea tuviese la fuerza suficiente para resistir el embarazo. Con estos miedos miraba a su hijo, consiguiendo que esos pensamientos oscuros que lo agobiaban, se disiparan por unas horas.

Su vida se extinguía; y aunque le confiara su origen, la conocía tan bien como para saber que se negaría a cualquier tipo de asistencia que contraviniera sus creencias científicas; San Mungo nunca fue una opción.

_-Y ahora, ¿Qué hago?-_

Althaea murió una mañana lluviosa –su clima favorito-,la misma que dio la bienvenida a "Tony"… Tony A. Malfoy, heredera del dulce apodo con que el hospital se dirigiera a su madre.

La primera niña Malfoy, sin el nombre de una estrella.

"Papa.- sentados en la banca donde solían esperar a Althaea cuando salía del trabajo, Altair miraba con atención el semblante de su progenitor-. Papa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que mama murió?, tengo miedo".

"Vamos a ser fuertes…-susurro-. Asistiremos al funeral y pasaras unos días con tus abuelos".

"¡No me agrada la abuela!.- sollozo, su padre era todo lo que le quedaba-. Ella dice que es tu culpa la muerte de mama y no es cierto…- Draco lo abrazo, Altair estaba demasiado afectado para darse cuenta que estaba gritando-. ¡Mama nos quería mucho!".

"Está bien.- comenzó a arrullarlo, igual a cuando era un bebe-. Entonces iremos al funeral y regresaremos al hospital a cuidar de tu hermana.- el pequeño asintió, sin dejar de sollozar-. Y cuando ella se encuentre en condiciones de viajar, nos iremos de aquí".

"¿A Londres, papa?.- el rubio asintió-. ¿Y mama podrá encontrarnos?".

"Por supuesto.- se puso en pie, sin dejar de sostener a Altair-. ¿Olvidas lo necia que es tu mama?.- el niño esbozo una tímida sonrisa, animado por la confianza que sentía hacia su padre-. A donde vayamos, siempre se las ingeniara para cuidarnos".

"Promete que no vas a morir, papa.- el pequeño externo su principal temor-. No quiero estar solo".

"Cuando tenía tu edad, tu abuelo era el tipo de hombres que solía decirme que todos los días nace o muere alguien, y el mundo sigue girando.- comenzó a arrullarlo-. Pero para nosotros tu mama era ese mundo que nos mantenía girando… no estás solo, hijo.- lo estrecho con firmeza-. Nos tienes a tu hermana y a mí".

"Tienes que ayudarme a cuidar de Tony.- se froto el rostro, intentando borrar el llanto en su rostro.

Draco no respondió. No existía promesa que tranquilizara a su hijo.

**oo…..OoO…..ooOoOoo…..OoO…..oo**

"Gente nace o muere todos los días, y el mundo sigue girando… nadie es tan importante como para que el planeta se detenga.- pensó en voz alta-. A mí no me ata nada, no existe nadie con la capacidad de retenerme porque así fue como me educaron, pero de alguna forma tú me cambiaste.- de pie, frente a la chimenea del salón principal, Draco observaba con detenimiento el retrato de su esposa-. Y te aseguraste de atar mi vida a este mundo que ignoro tu breve existencia…-el solo pensar en la soledad que le produjo la muerte de Althaea, aún le carcomía las entrañas-. A mí no me ataba nada, ni nadie… hasta que te conocí".

_-Tu muerte, dejo mi vida hecha pedazos-_

"Papa… interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Por la expresión en su rostro, se dio una idea del problema.

"¿Qué sucede?.- se volvió a verlo, guardando sus pensamientos y miedos para otro momento.

"Papa, otra vez está torturando a los elfos.- exclamo, avergonzado de no poder controlar a una niña de 5 años-. Ya le dije que los deje en paz y me ayude a empacar, pero no me escucha".

"Tony.-susurro, intentando reprimir la risa que le provocaba ver la cara de impotencia que Altair ponía, cada que chocaba contra la voluntad de su hermana menor.

"Es una pesadilla papa, ¡terrible!.- vocifero, entre asustado, molesto y frustrado-. Obliga a todos ¡a todos!, ¡nadie se apone a su voluntad y todos la obedecen sin chistar!"

"Es difícil saber de quién heredo ese carácter.- el ruido de platos rompiéndose los obligo a apresurar el paso.

Y a ninguno de los dos le sorprendió encontrar a la causante, en plan de guerra, agitando enérgicamente una muñeca de porcelana que en el pasado perteneciera a Narcisa Malfoy.

"¡Mío!.- se aferró al juguete, retando a todos los presentes para que se atrevieran a quitársela.

"No, no es tuya.- los elfos se apartaron al escuchar la voz de su amo-. Esa muñeca estaba en el ático de la mansión, ¿volviste a merodear sin supervisión?".

"¿No?.- se aferró al juguete, incapaz de sostener la mirada de su padre-. ¡Tuve cuidado!.- frunció el ceño-. ¡Y es mío!".

"Dámela.- tendió la mano-. No me hagas repetirlo, sabes que te lo digo por tu bien".

"¡Mío!.- pese al sentimiento de propiedad, la niña sabía que ningún tipo de intimidación funcionaria con su padre-. Pero te la presto…-se rindió, silenciando con la mirada a su hermano.

"Bien.- tomo el juguete-. Te la devolveré cuando tengas edad para jugar con algo tan valioso.- los elfos iniciaron la limpieza del lugar-. ¿Ya estás listo, Altair?, debemos salir en media hora".

"Eso no me va a suceder.- Tony esbozo una sonrisa autosuficiente-. Mi equipaje estará listo desde que cumpla 9 años, un año antes de ir a Hogwarts".

"Debes tener 11 años.- Altair recibió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, ocasionado por el dedo índice de su hermana menor.

"Eso no aplican conmigo.- sentencio-. Y si tengo que valerme de las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, ¡que así sea!".

"Papa.- se froto la zona afectada. La conocía tan bien y no dudaba que se saldría con la suya.

"Sigue así y terminaras en Gryffindor.- sentencio Tony.

"Por mí no hay problema.- Draco se apresuró a intervenir. De proponérselo, Tony era capaz de provocar el suicidio de alguien-. Gryffindor, Slytherin… solo procura no ingresar a Hufflepuff".

"Eso nos mataría.- intervino su hermana.

"Solo quiero que te diviertas.- prosiguió el rubio-. Y que aprendas".

"Lo hare.- sonrió, emocionado-. ¡Llevo años esperando por esto!".

"¡Y yo!.- Tony comenzó a dar brincos alrededor de su hermano-. ¡Hija única, al fin!".

"Tony…-la censuro el mago.

"¡Se me olvidaba!.- corrió escaleras arriba, permitiendo que los dos hombres se relajaran un poco.

"Voy a extrañar sus locuras.- pese a los constantes choques que tenían, Altair sentía un profundo cariño por su hermanita-. Pero disfrutare los pocos años de paz que habrá en Hogwarts".

"Tony es un torbellino.- asintió el rubio-. Siento pena por quien se enamore de ella".

"Mama no era tan necia.-no solían mencionar a Althaea, pero hoy parecía necesario-. Pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nada la detenía".

"Si lo sabré yo.- suspiro.

"Era increíble.- su padre asintió-. Ojala estuviera todavía con nosotros".

"¡Aquí esta!.- Tony estaba de vuelta, agitando lo que parecía un portarretratos antiguo-. Lo vi una vez y supe que lo utilizaría algún día, ¡toma!"

"Esto es...- susurro-. Es tu fotografía de mamá".

"Es un préstamo.- sentencio-. De ser necesario te la arrancare de las manos cuando ingrese a Hogwarts, es lo más que te ofrezco".

"Para mi es suficiente.-se encogió de hombros-. Voy a cuidarla".

"Bueno…-sonrió, un poco tímida-. Hora de irnos, antes de que nos pongamos cursis".

"Pues sí, ya es hora.- Draco activo el traslador. Los elfos se harían cargo del equipaje.

**oo…..OoO…..ooOoOoo…..OoO…..oo**

Harry sonrió cuando se encontró con el mago. Estaba enterado de la muerte de su esposa y desde entonces la comunicación con Draco había sido aún más esporádica. El rubio se quedó sin aliento cuando el auror lo abrazo.

"¡Con un demonio, Potter!.- blasfemo, provocando que sus hijos se sobresaltaran. Su padre nunca maldecía-. Parece que viste a un muerto".

"Algo parecido.- no paraba de reír-. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?".

"En la mansión Malfoy.- Tony se asomó detrás de las piernas de su padre-. ¿Usted quién es?".

"¿Yo?.- su sonrisa se ensancho. Sabía que antes de morir Althaea había tenido otro bebe y, al fin, tenía la oportunidad de conocerla-. Bueno, soy Harry Potter…"

"Un viejo amigo.- agrego el rubio-. Mis hijos, Altair y Tony.- los niños sonrieron con nerviosismo, a manera de saludo. Todo niño mago conocía el nombre del "Niño que vivió".

"¡Harry Potter!.- Tony abandono su escondite y se acercó al mago-. Tengo todos los libros que hablan de usted, ¡incluso el cromo edición limitada que salió en las Ranas de Chocolate!... ¡Es mi mago favorito!.- recapacito esto último-. Bueno, después de mi papa".

"Muchas gracias.- acaricio el rostro de la pequeña-. ¡Por Merlín!, te pareces tanto a tu madre…"

"¿En serio?.- las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron, halagada.

"¿Ahora me crees?.- Draco revolvió los cabellos de la pequeña, quien se limitó a asentir-. ¿Vienes solo?".

"Con Hermione y mis hijos.- comenzaron a avanzar entre la multitud-. Este es el primer año de Alphard y Sigel empieza el cuarto año".

"¿Y Lyra?.- Altair se separó del grupo unos instantes, luego de reconocer a los elfos de su familia. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su equipaje iría completo.

"También vino.- Tony no dejaba de mirar al ojiverde, así que Harry le guiño el ojo-. ¿Seguro que quieres ver a Hermione?".

"Para que postergar lo inevitable.- suspiro. Altair ya estaba de vuelta.

Avanzaron unos metros hasta que la familia de Harry Potter quedo visible. Y lo que sucedió a continuación, ambos ya lo habían imaginado.

"Mira a quien me encontré.- Harry llamo la atención de su familia y a los pocos segundos Hermione lo pesco del cuello.

"¡Draco!.- el rubio sintió un poco de pena por el auror-. ¡Tú sabias que iba a venir y no me lo dijiste!".

"No estaba seguro.- los niños Malfoy se abrazaron a su padre-. Mione linda, estas asustando a sus hijos".

"¡Lo siento!.- lo soltó, intentando recuperar la compostura-. Lo siento.- respiro profundamente-. Hola, gusto en conocerlos… soy Hermione Potter y este insensato es mi marido".

"Hola.- respondieron al unísono.

"¡De verdad eres tú, Draco!.- se dirigió al rubio y lo abrazo-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi".

"Varios años.- le devolvió el saludo. Hermione no cambiaba.

"¿Tus hijos?.- su atención se centró en los pequeños.

"Altair.- señalo a su hijo-. Tony.- la pequeña le sonrió.

"Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlos.- se volvió hacia su familia-. Ellos son mis hijos.- los niños Potter se acercaron-. La mayor, Sigel.- la aludida hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza-. Alphard…-su actitud era menos solemne que la de su hermana mayor-. Y Lyra…".

"¡Hola!.- Tony se acercó a la menor de los Potter y le tendió la mano-. Pareces interesante, ¡seamos las mejores amigas!".

"¡Me parece bien!.- Lyra acepto el saludo.

"Pero eso no evitara que te haga trizas cuando juguemos al Quidditch.- sentencio, provocando la risa de los adultos.

"Tony.- Altair se acercó al grupo-. Disculpa a mi hermana, es demasiado impulsiva".

"Me agrada que sea directa.- Lyra se encogió de hombros-. Porque adoro el Quidditch y no me gusta perder".

"¿Qué posición juegas?.- Alphard se unió al grupo y los adultos quedaron excluidos de la charla.

"Subiré de una vez.- Sigel tomo sus cosas, despidiéndose del animado grupo-. Gusto en conocerlos".

"Tu hermana es una bruja.- susurro Tony, confiando aquella opinión a su nueva mejor amiga-. Y de las grandes".

"Tienes suerte de no vivir con ella.- asintió Lyra-. Es ¡tan perfecta!..."

"¡Lyra!.- Hermione y Sigel censuraron a la menor de los Potter.

"¿Qué?.- se defendió, bajando su tono de voz para que su madre no la escuchara-. Ella cree que lo es".

"¿Tú también iras a Hogwarts?.- Altair se sobresaltó cuando la mano del chico Potter choco contra su espalda-. ¿A qué casa esperas ir?".

"Mi familia siempre ha estado en Slyhterin.- respondió-. ¿Tu?".

"Gryffindor.- se encogió de hombros-. Aunque Slytherin es preferible a estar en Ravenclaw".

"Sigel.- explico Lyra, cuidando que su madre no la escuchara.

"Nuestra hermana es muy juiciosa y aburrida.- secundo Alphard-. Rayando en lo chocante.- Lyra asintió-. Por suerte mis padres tuvieron otra hija".

"Alphard y yo somos los mejores amigos.- asintió Lyra-. Inseparables".

"Pues Altair es mi esclavo.- exclamo Tony, orgullosa-. Y jamás voy a liberarlo".

"¿Ni siquiera cuando se case?.- pregunto la menor de los Potter.

"Pues…- observo a su hermano de pies a cabeza-. Si, lo liberaría cuando decida casarse y solo porque la mujer valdrá la pena".

"¡Estas demente!.- rio Alphard, reacción que confundió a Tony-. Es una locura".

"¿Demente?.- pestañeo-. ¿Es malo que me preocupe la felicidad de mi hermano?".

"No, no me refería a eso.- intento disculparse, pero Tony corrió hacia su padre y se soltó a llorar.

"¡Alphard James Potter!.-vocifero Hermione-. No me importa que fue lo que paso, ¡discúlpate en este instante!".

"Tony.- Draco tomo en brazos a su hija, intentando calmarla-. Tranquila…"

"¡No hablaba en serio!.- Alphard no sabía que hacer o a quien mirar. Lyra fruncía el ceño, Altair lucía incomodo, su madre lo fulminaba con la mirada y su padre parecía decepcionado-. ¡Fue solo una expresión!".

"Es hora que suban al tren.- Draco era el único que se mantenía imperturbable.

"Esto no se quedara así, jovencito.- Hermione se puso en cuclillas para mirar directamente los ojos de Alphard-. Tú vas a encontrar la forma de disculparte, ¿oíste? y será una buena disculpa o personalmente me encargare de quemar todos los afiches que tienes pegados en tu cuarto".

"Papa…- Alphard intento que su padre interviniera pero Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. ¿Es en serio?".

"Ya oíste a tu madre.- sentencio el mago-. Es una lección, hijo… eso te enseñara a no hacer llorar a una chica guapa".

"Un mal típico de los Potter.- susurro Malfoy.

"Papá.- Altair se acercó a su padre, intentando ver el rostro de su hermana-. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien.- asintió-. Tu sube a ese tren y no te preocupes".

"¿Tony?.- la niña asomo el rostro al escuchar que su hermano la llamaba-. Cuida de papa, ¿sí?".

"Escríbeme.- asintió la niña, sin parar de sollozar.

"¿Tony?.- su hermano la sujeto de la mano-. Soy tu esclavo hasta el día en que te canses de mí, ¿de acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo.- susurro.

El chillido de la máquina de vapor acelero las despedidas y genero un tumulto entre las personas que caminaban por el andén 9 ¾. Altair y Alphard subieron al expreso de Hogwarts y corrieron hacia uno de los compartimientos para poder tener una última imagen de sus respectivas familias.

"Tendrás que explicarme lo sucedido con tu hermana.- Alphard abrió la ventanilla y agito la mano, en señal de despedida.

"Mi padre y yo somos todo para ella.- Altair imito al chico Potter. Pasarían varios meses hasta que pudiese volver a casa, con su familia-. Y ella, lo es todo para nosotros".

"Entiendo.- su interlocutor no necesito decir más. Había insultado a una niña que temía perder a su familia.

**oo…..OoO…..ooOoOoo…..OoO…..oo**

"Lo lamento.- exclamo, cuando tuvo oportunidad de volverla a ver-. No fue mi intención insultarte".

"Piérdete.- Tony lo fulmino con la mirada-. Solo vine porque Lyra me lo pidió".

"¡Lo sé!.- le cerró el paso-. Y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho.- comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos-. Fui grosero y no puedo remediar lo que dije pero eres muy importante para las 2 personas que más aprecio en el mundo.- Tony enarco una ceja-. Y pase por muchos problemas para conseguir esto".

Tomo la mano de Tony, depositando un brazalete con forma de serpiente. El mismo que Draco le regalara a Hermione, varios años atrás.

"Sé que pertenece a tu familia.- prosiguió Alphard-. Y Lyra está de acuerdo en que Sigel no tiene ningún derecho de tenerlo".

"¿De verdad?.- Tony se había enterado de la existencia de ese brazalete un año después de que Altair ingresara a Hogwarts. Desde entonces había buscado la forma de quitárselo a "esa chica Potter".

"Mi madre se lo quito hace años, pero ella lo escondió.- asintió-. Es tuyo, junto con mis disculpas".

"Está bien.- le dio la espalda. Estaba feliz-. Acepto tus disculpas".

"¡Perfecto!.- con el paso de los años, y a través de Lyra, Alphard comenzó a sentir la necesidad de caerle bien a esa precoz chiquilla-. ¡Tengo que irme!.

"¡Oye, Potter!.- el chico detuvo su apresurada carrera-. En dos años entrare a Hogwarts…-sonrió, audaz-. Disfruta tu puesto de Buscador porque cuando yo entre a Slytherin, ¡voy a destruirte!".

"¡Sigue soñando, niña loca!.- respondió al reto-. Y date prisa, si quieres despedirte de Lyra".

Ambos echaron a correr, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados.

Hermione podía ver los fuertes lazos que estaban surgiendo y sintió pena por su esposo. Iba a sufrir mucho cuando Lyra se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por el hijo mayor de Draco.

"Tramposo.- el rubio se sobresaltó cuando Hermione le hablo al oído-. ¿Supones que no me di cuenta de tus intenciones?".

"¿Me crees si te digo que fue coincidencia?.- la mujer arqueo la ceja-. Además Altair no siente nada por ella".

"Sabes que no es cierto.- se sentaron en un lugar alejado del grupo-. Tu hijo adora a Lyra, puedo verlo".

"Heredo mi debilidad por los ojos castaños.- ambos rieron de buena gana.

"Te perdonare si convences a Tony de no torturar demasiado a mi hijo.-prosiguió-. Ella es demasiado para Alphard".

"Es un torbellino.- asintió.

"Tienes una bonita familia, Draco.- el rubio se volvió a verla-. Como tu amiga, me siento feliz por ti".

"Gracias.- una dudosa sonrisa adorno sus facciones.

"¿Pensaste que nuestras vidas llegarían a este punto?.- se recargo contra su hombro-. ¿Qué volveríamos a vernos?"

"No.- pese a su escueta respuesta, ella sonrío

"Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto.-suspiro-. Aunque nunca sientas ganas de platicarme sobre esos años en que estuviste ocultándote de mí".

"Algún día...- la abrazo, igual a cuando solo intentaban descifrar los sentimientos que nacieron durante su último años en Hogwarts-. Cuando sea capaz de hablar, sin que mi voz se quiebre".

_-Si me hubiera quedado solo… no sé qué habría pasado conmigo-_

Y entonces, Draco confirmo lo que había pensado en esporádicas ocasiones, los últimos 17 años. Hermione y él solo podían ser los mejores amigos. Nada más.

A su manera, había aprendido a valorar su presente.

Y a no desear que fuese distinto.

**oo…..OoO…..ooOoOoo…..OoO…..oo**

**Notas del Escritor.**

Primero quiero agradecer a mi amiga Zya, por hacerme favor de leer el "borrador" de este capitulo y darme su opinión al respecto, ha sido de mucha ayuda. ¡GRACIAS!.

Tambien le agradezco a los lectores, obvio. Perdonen por la tardanza, pero no podía darles un bodrio de capitulo luego de hacerlos esperar tanto. Gracias por su infinita paciencia. Ha sido un capitulo "largo".

Mientras escribía, escuchaba a Utada Hikaru (varios tracks, excepto First Love, ok?), supongo que hay mas música, pero como no pare de tararearla toda la semana, se puede decir que influyo en la redacción… junto con Cool de Gwen Stefani.

Y bueno, para no hacer esto mas cansado, solo me queda agradecerles el tiempo dedicado a este capitulo. La próxima actualización será la conclusión de esta historia.

Saludos. K.O.

P.d. Si no les gusto, ofrezco mis disculpas. Como siempre.


End file.
